Clans of the Lake
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Blazepaw's father Foxheart is hiding something from him. Why does he treat him and his sister differently? Why doesn't he want him talking to WindClan cats? Blazepaw has doubts that he may not be Thunderclan. If Icestorm isn't his mother than who is? He has a feeling Foxheart knows, but why is he hiding it from him? Blazepaw is determined to find out the truth, whetever it takes.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hey! so I decided to go for the Sequel...I hope you enjoy it. I might ask for some names later on in the story. **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Ravenstar -Black tom with one brown paw and yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Foxheart -Rusty tom with black ear-tips, black paws, bushy tail, White tail-tip, White belly and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Honeyswirl -Gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Whitepaw)

**Warriors:**

Robinwing -Brown tom with long legs, bushy tail and amber eyes

Ivypelt -Brown she-cat with long legs and green eyes

(Appprentice: Shadepaw)

Redstripe -Ginger tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Sunnysky -White and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormcloud -White and gray tom with green eyes

Silverstreak -Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Cedarleaf -Black tom with white paws, white ear tips and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Cherryblossom -Gray and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Moonshine -Gray tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Thornpaw)

Featherwind - Brown she-cat with green eyes

Wolfclaw -Gray tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Breezepaw)

Mollyberry -White she-cat with green eyes

Ivyleaf -White and gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Fernpetal -Gray she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwind -White tom with blue eyes

Swiftwing -White tom with black and orange spots and amber eyes

Deerpelt -Brown tom with long tail and green eyes

Grayfur -Gray striped tom with green eyes

Lilyflower -Black she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudwhisper -White she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenpelt White tom with ginger spots and amber eyes

Blossomstem -White she-cat with blue eyes

Redfire -Ginger tom with amber eyes

Berrytail -Ginger tom with blue eyes

Poppyfur -White and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblethorn -Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw -White she-cat with amber eyes

Breezepaw -Cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerpaw -Black striped tom with green eyes

Thornpaw -Silver tom with one black ear and green eyes

Tawnypaw -Silver she-cat with green eyes

Shadepaw -Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ashpaw -Gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Icestorm -White she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Foxheart's kits; Heatherkit, Sandkit, Thistlekit, Blazekit)

Rosepetal -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Cedarleaf's kits; Shrewkit, Daisykit, Owlkit, Mousekit)

Rainsplash -Black she-cat with gray speckles and green eyes

(Mother of Moonshine's kit; Leafkit)

Snowfall -White she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Wolfclaw's kits; Sorrelkit and Dovekit)

Turtleshell -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

(expecting Grayfur's kits)

Swirlpool -White she-cat with orange and black spots and yellow eyes

(expecting Stormcloud's kits)

Starsong -Black she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Redstripe's kits; Jaykit, Spiderkit, and Mosskit)

**Elders:**

Frostfang -Gray speckled she-cat with yellow eyes

Willowtail -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernleaf -White she-cat with gray ear-tips and amber eyes

Dustfur -Sand colored tom with amber eyes

Darkstorm -Black tom with green eyes

Snowstorm -Pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Wolfstar -Gray tom with fluffy fur and amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Barktail -Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Leafshrew -Mottled she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Nightstripe -Black tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Duskpaw)

Tigerlily -White she-cat with black stripe and blue eyes

(apprentice: Dustpaw)

Ashfeather -Ginger she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Crowwing -Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Rockfall -Gray tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Weaslepaw)

Featherpelt -Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Pineclaw -Brown mottled tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Goldenppaw)

Berrystripe -Gray-spotted tom with green eyes

Smokecloud -Gray she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes

(apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Cinderleaf -Black she-cat with green eyes

Sandclaw -Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice: Leapardpaw)

Sunshine -White she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblefur -Black tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Mosstail -Gray she-cat with green eyes

Pansyleaf -Mottled she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Dapplenose -Brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Larkstripe -Brown tom with long legs and green eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **

Flamestar -Ginger tom with white tail, white ears and green eyes

**Deputy:**

Tigerstripe -Golden tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Littlefoot -Black tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Rowanclaw -Sand colored tom with blue eyes

Snaketail -Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Shrewpelt -Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Spiderpelt -Long-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Pinepaw)

Weaslenose -Gray tom with amber eyes

Owlwing -Brown speckled tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Blackpaw)

Fernclaw -Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

Cedarclaw -Black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Graypaw)

Stormheart -Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Leafpaw)

Thorntail -Brown tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Whitepaw)

Thrushbird -Brown tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Shrewpaw)

Rowanfur -Gray and brown tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Yellowpaw)

Tigerpelt -Black tom with yellow eyes

Whiteblaze -White tom with amber eyes

Rabbitstripe -White tom with long legs and green eyes

(apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

Mosspool -Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Hollyfern -Mottled she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrlefur -Black she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Hawkspots -Gray tom with white tail, white paws and blue eyes

Gorseberry -Mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Briarleaf -Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Spottedstar -Mottled tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Mossfern -Long-haired black she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Pebblestone -Gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Thornheart -White tom with black paws and amber eyes

(apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Runningbrook -Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Streampelt -Long-haired black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Duckpaw)

Flowsplash -Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistywind -Black she-cat with hazel eyes

(apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Fogheart -Gray tom with amber eyes

Brooktail -Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Willowpaw)

Jaggedrock -Gray speckled tom with green eyes

Otterfur -Brown tom with hazel eyes

Mudtail -Long-haired brown tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Wetpaw)

Breezesong -Black she-cat with green eyes

Mistywater -Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Reedpelt -Ginger tom with blue eyes

Sageleaf -Brown, Ginger and White tom with hazel eyes

(apprentice: Oakpaw)

Stonepelt -Gray tom with blue eyes

Swanwing -Pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

(apprentice: Fernpaw)

**Queens:**

Graybird -Gray tom with white nose and hazel eyes

Shellstream -Tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

Petaltail -Calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Marshflight -Black she-cat with green eyes

Frogleap -Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Icewhisker -Blue-gray she-cat with black paws, black tail and blue eyes

Puddleheart -Gray tom with amber eyes

**Prologue**

A rusty tom with a white belly and tail tip and black ear tips padded into the forest. He wanted to hunt by himself for a bit. He tasted the air. The smell of a mouse caught in attention. He got into a hunter's crouch. He spotted the mouse. It was at the trunk of a the tree, a seed in it's paws. It was nibbling it slowly. he pounced on the mouse, killing it quickly. He turned to bring it back to camp when a a scent filled his nostrils. _Windclan! They better not be attacking again!_ He remembered the gruesome battle last time Windclan had attacked. One of their apprentices had died. he dived into the nearest bush, waiting for the cat. The wind was going down wind so the cat wouldn't smell him. A white-cat with black stripes walked slowly. She had two kits at her paws. He jumped out in front of her.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He flared.

"I'm so glad its you who found me. I need to ask you a favor." She said quickly.

"I don't know." The rusty tom said, unsure.

"I know what you said last time I saw you but that was moons ago! I need your help, please. My kits will die if you don't." the she-cat pleaded.

"I didn't know you had kits. Who's the father?" he asked.

"Barktail is." she mewed.

"What do you want me to do?" the tom asked.

"I want you to take my kits to Thunderclan." she said.

"What? What will Barktail say when his kits go missing?" he asked.

"No one knows I was expecting kits." she said.

"They didn't notice one you started showing?" he said.

"We have a new leader. He demanded that only Warriors stay in the camp. The rest of us have to find shelter somewhere else on the moorland. Most of our kits haven't survived. Windclan isn't safe for my kits anymore. Please take them!" she begged.

"Isn't Sorrelclaw leader?" he asked.

"No. Green cough infected our camp. Wolfheart became leader. He's Wolf_star_ now."

"Ok, I'll take them. You know I would only do this for you." he said.

"Thank you!" I won't forget this!" she purred.

"What are their names?" heasked.

"I didn't name can decide their names." she told him. he nodded. _What am I supposed to tell the clan?_ he picked up the she-kit by her scruff. He placed her on his back carefully. He picked up tom and turned and began padding away.

"Can I ask you another favor?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes?" he said though the tom's ginger pelt.

"Don't tell the clan they're Windclan. I don't ever want them to know. I don't want them to feel torn between two clans." she pleaded.

"I won't." he said. _I know what if feels like. I wouldn't never want them to feel like that. _

"And, it would be better if I don't know their names. It will be easier to let them go that way." She added.

"Alright." he sighed.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to them." She said.

"I promise."


	2. Hunting

**Here's the First chapter...I hope you enjoy it!**

**Blazekit's P.O.V**

"Blazekit, come on! Foxheart promised he would play with us today! He just back got back from the dawn patrol!" his sister, Heatherkit hissed at him.

"Ok, I'll come." Blazekit growled. He had been up late last night waiting for his father, Foxheart to come home from the gathering. He had waited with his littermates, Heatherkit, Sandkit and Thistlekit. He stretched before padding out of the den. Jaykit, Spiderkit, Mosskit, Leafkit, Sorrlelkit and Dovekit were playing with a ball of moss in the clearing. Shrewkit, Owlkit, Daisykit and Mousekit were still sleeping. Blazekit padded over to where Heatherkit, Sandkit and Thistlekit were talking to Breezepaw.

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!" Sandkit purred.

"I bet it's really fun! You get to go hunting, go on border patrols and even go to gatherings! It must be cool meeting cats from other clans." Heatherkit mewed.

"Yes, it's really fun. I met a Shadowclan apprentice last time." Thornpaw padded over.

"No way! A Shadowclan apprentice? He must have been really strong!" Thistlekit purred.

"I'm sure I could beat him at a fight. Maybe the next gathering." Thornpaw shrugged.

"The gathering is a time for peace! You can't fight at a gathering!" Thornpaw's sister, Tawnypaw gasped.

"Well, our claws would be sheathed. It's not like I would be fighting Pinepaw for real, just playing." Thornpaw shrugged.

"Did you meet any Windclan apprentices?" Blazekit asked.

"Windclan? What's so fascinating about Windclan?" Thornpaw snickered.

"Well, they are really fast." Blazekit mewed.

"I've met a few Windclan apprentices. Duskpaw and Dustpaw are pretty cool." Breezepaw shrugged.

"Duskpaw is so fast! I bet she's almost faster than a rabbit!" Tigerpaw purred.

"How would know?" Heatherkit asked.

"Because I raced her and her brother, Dustpaw from one side of the island to the other. They were so fast!" Tigerpaw exclaimed. Berrypaw, Poppypaw and Bramblepaw padded over.

"I saw that race! Duskpaw and Dustpaw were so fast! You weren't even close!" Poppypaw and Bramblepaw laughed.

"I didn't get to go to that gathering. I had to stay in the camp for a moon." Berrypaw grumbled.

"That's because you put thorns in Stormcloud's nest!" Breezepaw purred.

"Well he was asking for it! He's always bossing me around like a kit." Berrypaw hissed.

"Berrypaw, he's supposed to boss you around. He's your mentor!" Breezepaw flicked him with her paw.

"You wouldn't know! Wolfclaw doesn't make you do anything! You praticaly do what you want!" Bramblepaw came to his brother's defense.

"That's not true!" Breezepaw hissed.

"It is too! Bramblepaw is right. Wolfclaw lets you get away with anything!" Thornpaw growled. Breezepaw leapt at Thornpaw. Blazekit watched as the two apprentices wriggled on the ground.

"Breezepaw! Guess what?" Whitepaw padded over. Breezepaw sat up.

"What?" Breezepaw asked. Thornpaw saw his chance. He jumped at Breezepaw, pinning her to the ground.

"That's not fair! Whitepaw distracted me!" Breezepaw growled.

"A good warrior never gets distracted." Foxheart said.

"Sorry." Whitepaw murmured. Breezepaw padded away with her sister.

"Foxheart!" Sandkit mewed. Blazekit watched as his littermates tackled their father. The rusty warrior fell to the ground. Heatherkit nipped his tail. The four of them were laughing. Blazekit didn't feel like joining in. Sandkit padded over to him.

"Don't you want to play with Foxheart?" Sandkit asked.

"Not really. I'm going to go find Ashpaw and Shadepaw. They promised to teach me some battle moves." Blazekit mewed before padding away. He found the two apprentices by the elders den.

"You promised to teach me some battle moves." Blazekit reminded them.

"Oh, Sorry Blazekit. We forgot." Ashpaw said.

"We were just about to go do some hunting." Shadepaw said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ashpaw suggested.

"Are you sure? I'm not supposed to leave the camp till I'm an apprentice." Blazekit mewed, unsure.

"Why not? It won't be long until you're an apprentice anyways." Shadepaw shrugged.

"Ok, I'll come." Blazekit decided. The three small cats dashed into the tunnel. _I'm actually going to see Thunderclan territory!_

**Starclan's P.O.V**

Six cats sat at a pool of water. They had watched the clans. One clan in particular.

"How long are you going to let this go on?" a white and grey she-cat asked.

"Whitepelt, you saw them. They are perfectly happy in Thunderclan. They have loving parents. How do you think telling them would affect them? They would be crushed, just like Foxheart was." a red tom mewed.

"Runningfire is right. They would be devastated. But Whitepelt has a point too, They deserve to know." said a tortoise-shell she-cat.

"What do you think, Hollystar?" a ginger tom asked.

"I don't know Berrypelt. They are safer in Thunderclan than they would ever be in Windclan now that Wolfheart became leader." the former Thunderclan leader sighed.

"If they knew, maybe they would make the same choice Foxheart did, to stay." the tortoise-shell she-cat said.

"Perhaps. You may be right, Squirrletail. But what about the mother's wishes? She told him not to ever tell any cat. She never wanted them to know." said another cat.

"Mossfur does have a point." Runningfire agreed.

"What do you think, Cinderpaw?" Whitepelt asked.

"Well, they do seem really happy. I think we should just leave it that way. What could go wrong?" Cinderpaw mewed.

**Blazekit's P.O.V**

"Did any cat see us?" Ashpaw whispered.

"I don't think so." Shadepaw shook his head.

"Come on then, before we get caught." Ashpaw and Shadepaw jumped out of the bush they had hidden in. Blazekit jumped out after them.

"Will you show me how to catch a mouse?" Blazekit pleaded.

"Sure." Ashpaw shrugged. They showed him how to get into a hunter's crouch. Blazekit did it perfectly.

"Now try it out for real." Shadepaw encouraged him. Blazekit nodded.

"Come on! The best place to catch a mouse is near the Windclan border." Ashpaw and Shadepaw bolted through the tree's. Blazekit struggled to keep up.

"Now, try what we showed you." Shadepaw mewed. Blazekit got into a hunter's crouch. He waited for a mouse to come. He jumped at it, but the mouse had seen him coming. The mouse bolted away. Blazekit gave chase. He heard Ashpaw and Shadepaw shouting at him but he ignored them, he was going to catch this mouse. He leapt again, landing on the mouse. He bit the mouse, killing it. He picked it up and turned around. He saw Ashpaw and Shadepaw jump through a bush.

"Prey-stealer!" Blazekit was knocked off his paws by a black tom. Blazekit hadn't noticed two cats standing behind him.

"He didn't know he crossed the border!" Ashpaw said, his voice trembling.

"Please don't hurt him! He's not even an apprentice yet!" Shadepaw pleaded.

"What's your name?" A white-cat asked.

"B-Blazekit." Blazekit stammered.

"Does Thunderclan always let their kits wander the forest?" The black tom snarled.

"N-no." Blazekit mewed.

"Nightstripe, stop. Your scaring the poor thing." The white-cat hissed at him.

"Good. Then maybe he won't come back." Nightstripe growled.

"Your mother must be frantic. Who are your parents?" she asked.

"I-Icestorm and F-Foxheart." Blazekit mewed, his eyes locked onto the black Windclan warrior.

"Foxheart is your father?" Nightstripe asked. Blazekit nodded. She white-cat was eyeing him closely.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. We are kin." Nightstripe purred.

"I have no kin in Windclan." Blazekit frowned.

"Yes you do. Foxheart is our brother." The white she-cat mewed.

"He didn't tell me us he was Windclan." Blazekit frowned.

"That's because he angry at us. I don't think that anger will ever go away." Nightstripe said sadly.

"Why? What did you do?" Blazekit asked. _Maybe they'll tell me more!_

"Y-your t-the cat who k-killed Cinderpaw." Ashpaw gasped.

"We've heard about you." Shadepaw's muscles tensed.

"Yes. Foxheart will never forgive me for killing his daughter." Nightstripe shook his head.

"Blazekit! There you are!" Breezepaw frowned when she saw the two Windclan cats.

"Breezepaw, did you find him?" another cat called.

"Yes Foxheart! He's over here!" Breezepaw called back. _Uh oh. I'm in trouble. _

"Blazekit, will you explain to me what you're doing all the way out here?" His father demanded.

"It's our fault, Foxheart. We wanted to take him hunting with us. We thought it would be alright since he'll be an apprentice in less than a moon." Ashpaw said quietly.

"We're sorry Foxheart. We should have asked first." Shadepaw added. Foxheart had his attention on the two Windclan cats.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Foxheart demanded.

"What? No." Blazekit said.

"Foxheart, we didn't hurt him. I'm not heartless, I wouldn't harm a kit." Nightstripe retorted.

"You almost did." Shadepaw muttered.

"No? Cinderpaw was practically a kit. She was just made an apprentice before your clan attacked. Blazekit winced at the mention of his older sister's name. He had heard the story of his sister's death.

"Foxheart, I wouldn't have hurt her if I had known she was your kit. What was Thunderclan thinking, anyways? Sending four newly made apprentices into battle." Nightstripe growled.

"And Windclan is any better? Letting two kits wander around at night." Foxheart spat. Nighstripe unsheathed his claws. Foxheart let out a hiss.

"Don't forget that one of those kits was you." Nightstripe spat back.

"I'm glad I did. If I had stayed would be a cold-hearted cat like you." Foxheart snarled.

"Foxheart, Nightstripe stop." The white-cat mewed. She jumped in front of her brothers. Blazekit braced himself for a gruesome fight between the two brothers.

"Tigerlily, you're going to get hurt." Foxheart growled though gritted teeth.

"Just stop it." Tigerlily hissed. Nightstripe sheathed his claws. Foxheart did the same.

"Ashpaw, Shadepaw, Breezepaw and Blazekit, let's go back to camp. I don't want to waste another minute here with these two." Foxheart said coldly. _What did Tigerlily do?_ The Thunderclan cats turned and began padding away.

"Foxheart wait!" Tigerlily called.

"What do you want?" Foxheart hissed.

"Is that him?" She asked. _What is she talking about?_

"I don't break my promises." Foxheart told her. He picked up Blazekit by the scruff of his neck and the Thunderclan cats padded back to camp. _What was she talking about?_

**So That's the first chapter, Review what you think about it. I don't know, Should I keep going with it? **


	3. New Warriors

**Thank you wolfstar in thunderclan for the review! It always makes me happy to see your reviews! I need some names for Swirlpool's kits. Could you possibly help me with that? **

**Blazekit's P.O.V**

"You found him!" Blossomstem ran over. Brackenpelt, Redfire, Icestorm, Heatherkit, Sandkit and Thistlekit followed her.

"Blazekit why did you leave the camp?" Redfire demanded.

"Where was he?" Icestorm asked.

"He was on the Windclan border." Foxheart replied.

"He's lucky Wolfstar didn't catch him." Icestorm gasped.

"No, but some one almost as bad did." Foxheart muttered.

''Who found him?" Sandkit asked.

"Nightstripe and Tigerlily." Foxheart spat the names harshly.

"Your lucky Nightstripe didn't hurt you." Brackenpelt mewed.

"He almost did, until Blazekit mentioned who his parents were." Ashpaw purred.

"I see you have found Blazekit." Ravenstar mewed. Foxheart dipped his head to the Thunderclan leader.

"Blazekit, you weren't supposed to leave camp. You are not an apprentice yet." Racenstar said sternly. Blazekit nodded his head.

"Your not going to hold back his apprenticeship, are you?" Ashpaw asked.

"Please don't do that! It was our fault. We told him it was okay." Shadepaw pleaded.

"No, I won't hold it back." Ravenstar mewed. Ashpaw and Shadepaw let out a sigh of relief. "But, He will have to search the elders for ticks for the next quarter-moon." Ravenstar said before padding away. Blazekit groaned.

"It's okay Blazekit, just be thankful he didn't hold back your apprenticeship. Besides, it's only a for a quarter moon." Sandkit purred.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have worked hard to train by your noble code and I commend them to you aswarriors on their behalf. Berrypaw, Bramblepaw and Poppypaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Ravenstar asked.

"I do." They mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Bramblethorn. Starclan honors your loyalty, and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior." Bramblethorn licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Poppypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Poppyfur. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your skill. We welcome you as a full warrior." Poppyfur licked Ravenstar's shoulder.

"Berrypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Berrytail. Starclan honors your bravery and your kindness. We welcome you as a full warrior." Berrytail licked his shoulder respectfully. He padded over to where Bramblethorn and Poppyfur were sitting.

"The three of you will vigil tonight. We also have four kits who have reached their sixth moon and they are ready to become apprentices." Ravenstar purred.

"Heatherkit, Sandkit, Thistlekit and Blazekit, please come forward. The four kits did as he said.

"Heatherkit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Heatherpaw. Your mentor will be Robinwing." Robinwing padded forward.

"Robinwing, you are ready for another apprentice. I trust you will down all you know onto Heatherpaw." Robinwing touched noses with his new apprentice before padding away.

"Thistlekit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Grayfur."

"Grayfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Thistlepaw." Grayfur touched noses with Thistlepaw before leading him away.

"Sandkit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will Cloudwind."

"Cloudwind, you are ready for another apprentice. I know you will pass down not only what you have learned frmo the clans, but you have learned from the tribe as well onto Sandpaw." The two cats touched noses before padding away.

"Blazekit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Sunnysky." The white she-cat padded forward.

"Sunnysky, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Blazepaw." Blazepaw touched noses with his mentor before padding over to his littermates.

"Bramblethorn! Poppyfur! Berrytail! Heatherpaw! Thistlepaw! Sandpaw! Blazepaw!" The clan chanted. _Finally! I'm an apprentice!_

"Foxheart, Icestorm, Redstripe, Blossomstem, Stormcloud, Sunnysky, Berrytail, Bramblethorn, Poppyfur, Deerpelt, Grayfur, Snowstorm, Dustfur, Darkstorm, Cloudwind, Honeyswirl, Whitepaw, Tigerpaw, Breezepaw, Thornpaw, Ashpaw, Shadepaw, and Tawnypaw will come to the gathering. The rest of the cats will stay here and guard the camp." Ravenstar purred. Blazepaw watched as his clan mates disappeared into the tunnel. He padded over to his older brother, Redfire.

"Redfire, What do you know about Tigerlily and Nightstripe?" Blazepaw asked.

"Why do you want to know about the Windclan cats?" Redfire asked.

"Well, they are our kin." Blazepaw mewed.

"I don't know much about them." Redfire said.

"Can you tell me the story, about what happened to Cinderpaw?" Blazepaw asked.

"You've heard the story about a million times!" Redfire protested.

"Please? Just one more time." Blazepaw yawned.

"Well, we were just made apprentices. We were supposed to go on the dawn patrol, but Cedarleaf burst through the tunnel. Windclan had attacked. Foxheart ordered the four of us to stay in the camp. He wasn't the deputy then, Raven_wing_ was. So after he left, Brackenpelt, Blossomstem, Cinderpaw and me snuck out to join the battle. Brackenpelt, Blossomstem and me fought off Tigerlily. Cinderpaw was fighting Nightstripe by herself. Nightstripe killed her. If I could go back, I would. I woud have helped Cinderpaw with Nightstripe. But I can't. So I have to live with that haunting memory." Redfire finished. Blazepaw yawned once more.

"I think you should get some rest. Sunnysky won't be happy if your falling asleep during your first day of training tomorrow." Redfire said. Blazepaw padded into the apprentice den. Ashpawand Shadepaw had told that they had made a nest for him nest to theirs. Blazepaw curled up in his bed of moss and fell asleep.


	4. Friendly Visitors

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter...I hope you like it!**

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Pass the moss over here!" Jaykit mewed.

"No! Don't pass to Jaykit, pass it to me!" Mousekit purred. Leafkit just sat there, unsure which cat to pass it to.

"Leafkit just pass the moss to one of them!" Spiderkit growled.

"Your my friend, Leafkit. Don't pass to Jaykit, he's my enemy!" Mousekit said.

"No, Leafkit, I'm your friend!" Jaykit squealed. Owlkit ran up to Leafkit and whispered something in his ear. Leafkit nodded.

"Leafkit, I'm your kin!" Mousekit mewed. Jaykit frowned, he couldn't think of anything else to say to that. Leafkit batted the moss ball over to Owlkit, who passed it to Shrewkit.

"That's not fair!" Jaykit mewed angrily.

"What's not fair about it?" Leafkit asked.

"You had to pass to Jaykit or me. Not to Owlkit!" the little she-kit protested.

"That's too bad. You and Jaykit aren't the only ones playing, we are too." Spiderkit purred. Mousekit tackled Spiderkit, the two kits wriggled on the ground. They hadn't even noticed a ginger apprentice watching them.

"Mousekit, duck!" Blazepaw mewed. Mousekit did as he said and Spider leapt over him.

"That's not fair! You helped him!" Spiderkit pouted.

"That's alright, I'll help you next time." Blazepaw purred before padding over to his mentor.

"What are you doing today?" Blazepaw asked.

"Border patrol." Sunnysky replied.

"Who's on the patrol?" Blazepaw asked.

"Robinwing, Heatherpaw, Grayfur, Thistlepaw, Cloudwind and Sandpaw." Sunnysky mewed.

"Really?" Blazepaw asked. _My first border patrol and all my littermates are going to be there!_

"Yes. Ravenstar suggested it." Sunnysky shrugged.

"Sunnysky! Are you and your apprentice ready or are we going to sit here and gossip all day?" Robinwing growled. _Great. My first patrol and I've already upset a senior warrior! _

"We're coming." Sunnysky snapped at him. The eight cats raced through the tunnel.

"Which border are we going to patrol?" Heatherpaw asked her mentor, Robinwing.

"We'll patrol the Windclan border. They seem to have stopped stealing as much prey but you never know." Robinwing shrugged. Heatherpaw nodded.

"Isn't this great? We get to go on an actual border patrol!" Sandpaw mewed.

"Yea. Real exiting." Thistlepaw purred. "We're patrolling a border! Where's the fun in that?" Thistlepaw added annoyingly.

"We should start calling him _Grumpy_paw." Sandpaw hissed. Thistlepaw just rolled his eyes.

"I smell Windclan cats." Blazepaw purred.

"You're right, it must be their border patrol."Sunnysky mewed. They padded until five Windclan cats came into view. _Tigerlily and Nightstripe! I don't know who the other cats are. _

"What's going on here?" Robinwing asked.

"These loners are on our territory." a ginger tom hissed.

"Calm down, Barktail." Cloudwind mewed.

"I don't take orders from an outsider." Barktail growled.

"Cloudwind is just as much a clan cat you." Sunnysky hissed.

"Says the half-clan cat." Barktail snickered. Sunnysky let out a low hiss.

"Stop it. There's no point in fighting." Grayfur growled.

"Is he going to say something mean about him as well?" Sandpaw muttered.

"What did you say?" a sandy apprentice growled.

"Dustpaw, hold your tongue." a brown apprentice hissed at him.

"I don't have to listen to you, Duskpaw. Your not clan leader yet." Dustpaw hissed at her. _Dustpaw and Duskpaw! Tigerpaw talks about them a lot. He says they are really fast!_

"What are you doing on our territory?" Nightstripe asked the two loners.

"My name is Blue Water the Flows in Stream. This is-"

"Spider that Spins a Web." Cloudwind gasped.

"Do I know you?" The black tom asked.

"You don't remember? It's me, Cloud that Covers the Sun. I'm Cloud_wind_ now." Cloudwind purred.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you." Spider murmured.

"You don't? What about Star that Shines in Night? Do you remember her? I'm her brother." Cloudwind asked.

"Star? I remember her. She left the tribe. I remember you now!" Spider said. Cloudwind smiled.

"Do you remember Sunnykit?" Cloudwind asked.

"She was one of the clan cats, right?" Spider asked.

"Yes, I'm Sunny_sky _now. I became a warrior." Sunnysky purred.

"Come back to our camp. Starsong would be angry with me if she found out we chased you away without her seeing you." Cloudwind laughed.

"I don't know if they should come to our camp." Robinwing glanced nervously at Grayfur. The gray warrior just shrugged.

"We can trust them. They won't harm any of our cats." Cloudwind insisted.

"Alright, we'll bring them to our camp." Robinwing sighed.

"Your Blazekit, right?" Nightstripe said.

"Blaze_paw_ now. I'm an apprentice now." Blazepaw purred. _They remembered me! _

"Congratulations." Tigerlily murmured, her attention on him and Sandpaw.

"Blazepaw, you know them?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Yes, they are our kin." Blazepaw mewed.

"Really? I didn't know we had kin in Windclan." Thistlepaw murmured.

"That's right. And who are you?" Tigerlily asked his littermates.

"I'm Heatherpaw."

"And I'm Thistlepaw."

"My name is Sandpaw. Our parents are Foxheart and Icestorm." Sandpaw purred.

"Foxheart is our brother." Nightstripe purred.

"Really? He never said anything about having his littermates in Windclan." Thistlepaw frowned.

"Thistlepaw! Heatherpaw! Sandpaw! Blazepaw, are you coming?"

"Coming!" Blazepaw called.

"We'll see you at gatherings." Tigerlily mewed as the four apprentices padded away.

"Blazepaw! Go and get Starsong." Cloudwind ordered once they got back to the camp. Blazepaw nodded and raced into the nursery.

"Starsong, you have a visitor." Blazepaw purred.

"Who?" She asked.

"Just come and see." Blazepaw insisted.

"Fine." Starsong mewed.

"We're coming too!" Jaykit squeaked.

"Yes, we want to see your visitor!" Mosskit purred. The three kits bounded around their mother's paws as she stepped out of the nursery.

"I'll go and tell Ravenstar about our visitors." Robinwing muttered. Blazepaw spotted Redstripe's ginger pelt by the fresh-kill pile. He was sharing a vole with his father, Foxheart. _Redstripe would know these cats. He was with the tribe for a while. _

"Redstripe!'' Blazepaw padded over to the ginger warrior.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come and see our visitors." Blazepaw mewed.

"What visitors?" Foxheart asked.

"The ones we found on our border patrol. Come and see!" Blazepaw urged. Redstripe sighed before padding away with the ginger apprentice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Starsong gasped.

"Spider?" Redstripe asked.

"Redpaw, Isn't it?" Spider smiled.

"Actually, its Red_stripe_. I'm not an apprentice anymore." Redstripe mewed.

"Spider, what are you doing here?" Starsong asked.

"It's good to see you too, Star." Spider laughed.

"I'm happy you're here, but why aren't you with the tribe?" Starsong asked.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting is angry, they split the mountain. Spider and me are they only survivors. We didn't see any other cats. We heard there we're cats living by the lake. We wanted to join you." Blue, who had been quiet this whole time mewed.

"That's awful." Sunnysky gasped.

"Who are you?" Starsong stared at her.

"My name is Blue Water that Flows in Stream. I wasn't even born when you and Cloud left, but I heard about you a lot. I'm only a To-be." she mewed.

"Her parents are Pebble that Sinks in River, and Moss that Grows in Forest." Spider said.

"Your our little sister?" Cloudwind asked. Spider nodded.

"And who are they?" Spider asked, he flicked his tail towards Starsong's kits.

"These are mine and Redstripe's kits, Jaykit, Mosskit and Spiderkit." Starsong purred.

"Spiderkit?" Spider repeated.

"Yes, I-I named him after you." Starsong mewed. Ravenstar padded out of his den with Robinwing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar purred.

"We have two visitors, will you please step come up here?" Ravenstar asked. Blue and Spider padded up to the Thunderclan leader. He whispered quietly with them for a bit. They both nodded eagerly.

"They will stay. They have agreed to take on clan names." Ravenstar mewed.

"Blue Water the Flows in Stream, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Mollyberry."

"Mollyberry, You are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto your first apprentice." Mollyberry touched noses with Bluepaw and led her away.

"Spider that Spins a Web, from this day forward you will be known as Spiderfur. Redstripe and Cloudwind will help you with you warrior skills. We welcome you both as full Thunderclan cats!" Ravenstar purred.

"Also, it is about time that three kits became apprentices. Jaykit, Mosskit and Spiderkit, please come forward." the three kits bounded over to the Thunderclan leader.

"You have reached your sixth moon, it is time you became apprentices. Mosskit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cloudwhisper."

"Cloudwhisper, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Mosspaw." Cloudwhisper touched noses with Mosspaw before leading her away.

"Spiderkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Spiderpaw. Your mentor, will be Lilyflower."

"Lilyflower, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Spiderpaw." Lilyflower touched noses with her new apprentice before padding away.

"Jaykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Foxheart."

"Foxheart, you did an excellent job mentoring Stormcloud, and now you are ready for another apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Jaypaw." Foxheart touched noses with Jaypaw before leading him away.

"Bluepaw! Spiderfur! Mosspaw! Spiderpaw! Jaypaw!" The clan chanted.

"Great, like we needed more outsiders to join the clan." Blazepaw heard Robinwing hiss to his sister, Ivypelt.


	5. The Gathering

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, Redstripe, Brackenpelt, Icestorm, Blossomstem, Redfire, Robinwing, Sunnysky, Starsong, Stormcloud, Spiderfur, Berrytail, Ivyleaf, Wolfclaw, Fernpetal, Cedarleaf, Dustfur, Darkstorm, Snowstorm, Honeyswirl, Whitepaw, Ashpaw, Shadepaw, Blazepaw, Heatherpaw, Thistlepaw, Sandpaw, Tigerpaw, and Bluepaw will come to the gathering tonight. The rest of you will stay here and keep guard over the camp!" Ravenstar mewed. The cats he had called began gathering at the head of the tunnel. _My first gathering! _

"Blazepaw, Come on!" Ashpaw purred.

"We'll introduce you to the other apprentices!" Shadepaw mewed.

"Ok." Blazepaw mewed.

"Blazepaw, Heatherpaw, Thistlepaw, Sandpaw and Bluepaw, can I talk to you?" Foxheart asked. The five apprentices nodded.

"At the gathering, some of the warriors from other clans might try to trick you into tell ing them secrets about Thunderclan. It would be wiser to only talk to the other apprentices." Foxheart said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on talking to any warriors. I wanted to meet some Shadowclan apprentices. " Heatherpaw mewed. All the apprentices agreed.

"Blazepaw, can I talk to you alone?" Foxheart asked. _uh oh. _Blazepaw nodded. All the other apprentices bounded away.

"I don't want you talking to Tigerlily and Nightstripe."

"Why not? They're my kin." Blazepaw argued.

"Because." Foxheart said.

"I don't see why you think they're so bad." Blazepaw said.

"You know what they did to Cinderpaw!" Foxheart exclaimed.

"That was moons ago! Aren't you ever going to forgive them?" Blazepaw mewed.

"No. They killed my daughter! Of course I'll never forgive them for that!"

"They are your littermates!"

"Were. They_ were _my littermates." Foxheart growled.

"I can speak to who I want at a gathering. It's a time for peace." Blazepaw hissed before padding aver to Shadepaw and Ashpaw.

"Let's go!" Ravenstar mewed. The Thunderclan cats dashed through the padded all the way the tree which led to the island. Blazepaw could smell Windclan and Riverclan. Shadowclan wasn't there yet. _So we're not the last clan. _

"Hi Tigerpaw!" the sandy apprentice from Windclan mewed. _Dustpaw. _

"Hi Dustpaw!" Tigerpaw mewed.

"Want to race again?" Dustpaw asked.

"I'll beat you this time." Tigerpaw grinned. The two apprentices dashed away.

"Hey, your that cat from the border patrol yesterday!" the brown Windclan apprentice apprentice mewed.

"Y-yes. I am." Blazepaw mewed.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"Blazepaw."

"I'm Duskpaw. That was just my brother." Duskpaw purred.

"I haven't seen you here before." Duskpaw frowned.

"That's because this is my first gathering." Blazepaw mewed.

"Really? Want me to introduce you to the other apprentices?" Duskpaw asked.

"Sure."

**Tigerlily's P.O.V**

"Foxheart." Tigerlily mewed.

"What do you want?" Foxheart growled.

"Come on, it's a gathering. A time for peace, remember?"

"What do you want?" Foxheart repeated, less harshly.

"I need to know. That's him, isn't it?" Tigerlily asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised you all those moons ago. I'm not going to break my promise."

"I know it's him." Tigerlily insisted.

"So what if it is? What good would it do to know which ones are your kits?" Foxheart asked.

"I don't know. It would just feels good to know who they are." Tigerlily sighed.

"They still can't ever know." Foxheart reminded her.

"I know." Tigerlily sighed.

"Why now? Why do you care about which ones they are now?" Foxheart asked.

"Because I didn't know how they were doing until now." Tigerlily mewed.

"You could have asked. But you didn't." Foxheart said. "Some mother." he mumbled.

"I gave them up because I had to." Tigerlily growled.

"I know. But they can't ever know that Icestorm isn't their mother. They have to think they're Thunderclan, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I just wish that they could know." Tigerlily sighed.

"What made you think that Blazepaw is your son?" Foxheart whispered quietly.

"Because he looks like Barktail." Tigerlily mewed.

"But, I can tell you still have you doubts." Foxheart smirked.

"Yes. Because he also looks like you. And Thistlepaw looks you. But He kinda looks like Barktail. I just don't know anymore." Tigerlily sighed.

"What about Heatherpaw and Sandpaw?" Foxheart prompted.

"I don't know. They both look so much alike." Tigerlily mewed.

"Which ones are my kits?" Tigerlily asked.

"I can't tell you that." Foxheart purred amusingly.

"Why not? I'm their mother. Foxheart I deserve to know." Tigerlily growled.

"I'm not going not to tell you.'' Foxheart said once more.

"Foxheart, I want to know." Tigerlily hissed.

"Then guess. I'm not going to tell you." Foxheart padded away. _I wish I had kept them. Then I would know which two kits were mine._

**Blazepaw's****P.O.V**

"This is Duckpaw." Duskpaw mewed.

"Hi." Duckpaw mewed.

"Blazepaw, There you are!" Ashpaw and Shadepaw padded over.

"Who are they?" Duckpaw asked.

"I've seen them before." Duskpaw mewed.

"This is Ashpaw and Shadepaw." Blazepaw purred.

"Hi, I'm Duskpaw,and this is Duckpaw."

"Hello." Ashpaw said shyly.

"Duskpaw, the gathering will start soon. Shadowclan has arrived." Dustfur and Tigerpaw padded up to them.

"Hey Blazepaw, I see you're getting to know the other apprentices." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Where's Bluepaw and Thornpaw?" Ashpaw asked.

"Thornpaw is talking to Pinepaw and Bluepaw is talking to a black apprentice I've never seen here before." Tawnypaw replied.

"Wanna go see?" Duskpaw asked Blazepaw.

"Sure." Blazepaw mewed. The two cats padded over to where Bluepaw was talking with a Shadowclan tom.

"Hi Bluepaw!" Blazepaw mewed.

"Hi Blazepaw.'' Bluepaw purred.

"Who's this?" Blazepaw asked.

"I'm Shadowpaw." said the tom.

"I'm Blazepaw and this is Duskpaw."

"Are you a new apprentice?" Duskpaw asked.

"Y-yes. I just joined the Shadowclan."

"Really? Me too!" Bluepaw purred.

"Joined? Your not clan born?" Duskpaw asked.

"No. I was a kittypet. But being in a clan is better." Shadowpaw mewed.

"I was with the tribe." Bluepaw said.

"Duskpaw!" Her mentor, Nightstripe called.

"Hello, Blazepaw, right?" Nightstripe asked. Blazepaw glanced nervously at his father. He was busy talking to Barktail to notice him.

"Oh, did Foxheart tell you not to talk to me?" Nightstripe asked.

"Yes. He told me not to talk to you or Tigerlily." Blazepaw mewed.

"Well, than I guess I'd better respect your father's wishes." Nightstripe turned away. Blazepaw took one last glance towards his father. He was too busy to notice Blazepaw.

"Foxheart isn't my mentor. He isn't clan leader either. He can't tell me what to do anymore." Blazepaw mewed.

"But he's your father. You still have to obey him. He's also your clan deputy."

"But he's not my mentor. Sunnysky never said I couldn't talk to you." Blazepaw insisted.

"alright, come on then." Nightstripe shrugged, he lead him over to Tigerlily.

"Hi Tigerlily!" Blazepaw purred.

"Hello Blazepaw." the white she-cat mewed.

"Tigerlily, no one in my clan ever talks about it. Why did you and Nightstripe leave Thunderclan?" Blazepaw asked.

"Leave? We were never in Thunderclan. _Foxheart_ left _Windclan_." Tigerlily said.

"Why did he leave Windclan?" Blazepaw asked.

"It was my fault." Blazepaw turned to see the Windclan deputy, Barktail.

"How was it your fault?" Blazepaw asked.

"Well, we were only kits. Your father tried to sneak out of the camp through the dirt place. I warned him that Dapplenose patrolled there, and showed him the safest place to sneak out. We were attacked by a fox. I ran back to camp, your father wasn't behind me. A patrol searched for him but only found blood. The whole clan thought him to be dead." Barktail mewed.

"How did you find him?" Duskpaw asked.

"Well, it was in the old forest. Windclan attacked Thunderclan's camp. Ashfeather, she killed a queen called Whitepelt-"

"She was Stormcloud's and Sunnysky's mother. I've heard of her." Blazepaw interrupted.

"Yes, well, Ashfeather killed her. Foxheart was angry, he almost killed Ashfeather-"

"And I would have if it weren't for Frostfang." Foxheart padded over.

"What did she do?" Tigerpaw asked. He and Dustpaw had padded over to listen to the story.

"She told me Ashfeather was my mother. She told me I was born in Windclan. I couldn't believe her." Foxheart mewed.

"But you believe her now, what changed your mind?" Heatherpaw asked. All the apprentices crowded around.

"Mossfur. She was the she-cat I believed was my mother then. Mossfur came to me in a dream. She showed me the truth."

"Oh." Thistlepaw mewed.

"Cats of all clans, the gathering will soon begin!" Flamestar padded over to the other Thunderclan cats.

"I told you not to speak to them." Foxheart growled in his ear.

"It's a gathering. I can talk to who I want." Blazepaw hissed.

"Riverclan is doing fine. There is plenty of fish this new-leaf." Spottedstar mewed.

"Windclan is also doing fine." Wolfstar purred.

"Shadowclan has a new apprentice, Shadowpaw! He was a kittypet but he will make a fine warrior." Flamestar purred.

"A kittypet?" Wolfstar laughed.

"If Thunderclan is allowed to take in kittypets then so is Shadowclan!" Mosspool growled.

"Moonshine and Rosepetal are hardly kittypets! They've been with the clans since they were kits! Same as any cat!" Cedarleaf hissed.

"Thunderclan also have new apprentices! Spiderpaw, Mosspaw and Jaypaw have become apprentices. They are not here today, but a different apprentice is. We have a new warrior as well, Spiderfur and Bluepaw! They come from the same tribe as Cloudwind and Starsong." Ravenstar purred.

"More outsiders? Thunderclan isn't even a clan anymore! Are there any warrior who are full Thunderclan?" Wolfstar snickered.

"I'm a full Thunderclan cat." Redstripe growled.

"You left the clan, what kind of loyalty is that? If I was your clan leader I wouldn't have let you back into the clan." Mosspool growled.

"He didn't leave the clan! He saved Sunnysky from drowning in the river!" Dustfur protested.

"What were the kits doing out of the camp in the first place?" Flamestar snickered.

"And your telling me that Shadowclan kits never wander out of camp out of curiosity?" Foxheart growled.

"Quiet traitor!" Tigerstripe snapped.

"I'm no traitor!" Foxheart hissed.

"Look at the clouds! Starclan is angry!" Tigerlily mewed. Blazepaw glanced up at the sky, the clouds were covering the moon.

"This gathering is over!" Ravenstar called.

"Well, that was an interesting gathering." Duskpaw purred.

"Yea." Blazepaw agreed.

"Duskpaw! Come on! We're going back to camp!" Nightstripe called.

"Bye Blazepaw! I'll see you at the next gathering!" Duskpaw called.

"Bye!" Blazepaw called over his shoulder.

"Hey Blazepaw." Heatherpaw padded over to him.

"Hi."

"Blazepaw, you were with Duskpaw the whole time." Heatherpaw said.

"So?"

"You shouldn't be getting so close to her. She's in a different clan. What's going to happen if there's a battle between our clans?" Heatherpaw asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Blazepaw growled.

"I'm saying that you should stop mooning over her. There are plenty of she-cats in Thunderclan." Heatherpaw growled before padding over to Bluepaw. _I don't know what Heatherpaw is talking about! I don't feel that way about Duskpaw. We're just friends. _


	6. Windclan and Shadowclan

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

Blazepaw padded into the camp. It had been two sunrises since the gathering. He had hunted with his mentor, Sunnysky. He padded over to Sandpaw. He'd always had more of a sibling connection with her than with Thistlepaw and Heatherpaw.

"Hi! Was hunting fun?" Sandpaw asked.

"No. Sunnysky wouldn't stop criticising me. I couldn't catch anything!" Blazepaw growled.

"That's alright. Maybe you'll do better next time." Sandpaw shrugged.

"I guess." Blazepaw sighed.

"Foxheart!" Berrytail burst through the tunnel. He was gasping for air.

"Berrytail, what's wrong?"

"Shadowclan...Windclan.."

"What? Berrytail spit it out!" Bramblethorn hissed at his brother.

"Shadowclan and Windclan are attacking!" Poppyfur sprang out of the tunnel.

"Redstripe, Bramblethorn, Poppyfur, Berrytail, Cloudwind, Starsong, Featherwind, Icestorm, Wolfclaw, Ivypelt, Robinwing, Silverstreak, Sunnysky, Stormcloud, Cedarleaf, Cherryblossom, Moonshine, Grayfur, Blossomstem, Redfire, Brackenpelt, Breezepaw, Tigerpaw, Tawnypaw, Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Shadepaw will come, the rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Foxheart ordered.

"We want to help!" Sandpaw protested.

"We can fight! We're ready!" Thistlepaw growled.

"You will stay in the camp. Let the more experienced apprentices deal with it." Foxheart hissed.

"We are going to help." Heatherpaw said firmly.

"You remind me of us when we were apprentices." Brackenpelt murmured.

"Now I see how stubborn we were." Blossomstem added.

"Look, don't make the same mistake we did. Just listen to Foxheart. We learned the hard way what a battle feels like when you aren't ready." Redfire told them.

"You were just made apprentices then! We've been apprentices for a moon. We are ready!" Blazepaw flared.

"Stay in the camp!" Stormcloud hissed before all the cats took off into the tunnel.

"So, are we just going to sit here, or are we going to fight?" Blazepaw asked.

"But we were told to stay here." Heatherpaw mewed.

"So? It's not like we're the only cats to sneak off to a battle." Thistlepaw mewed.

"I'm with Blazepaw, we are ready. Foxheart is just being stubborn." Sandpaw mewed.

"I'm coming with you." Thistlepaw purred.

"Fine, I'm not going to let you three get all the fun." Heatherpaw smiled. The four apprentices bounded into the tunnel without being seen.

**Tigerlily's P.O.V**

"Nightstripe!" Tigerlily whispered to her brother.

"What? We're supposed to wait for a Thunderclan patrol!" Nightstripe hissed.

"If you see Heatherpaw, Sandpaw, Thistlepaw or Blazepaw don't attack them."

"But that's against the warrior code!" Nightstripe protested.

"I don't care. I don't want any of them to get badly hurt." Tigerlily growled. _I don't know which ones are my kits. _

"I'll try to stay away from them, but of they attack me I am going to fight back, claws unsheathed." Nightstripe said firmly.

''I guess that's good enough." Tigerlily sighed. _I hope none of them are stubborn enough to attack him!_

"There's the Thunderclan patrol!" Nightstripe hissed in Tigerlily's ear. She recognised all the cats. There were four of them, Berrytail, Poppyfur, Cloudwhisper and Deerpelt. Berrytail and Poppyfur sprinted away, leaving Cloudwhisper and Deerpelt.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Cloudwhisper growled. A Shadowclan she-cat got into a hunter's crouch. She was ready to spring. _That's unfair! Mosspool shouldn't attack her, there is only two warrior! They'll die!_ Moments later, Berrytail and Poppyfur returned. They had brought more warriors. Ravenstar stepped forward.

"What is this about?" He growled.

"You have warriors who belong to both of our clans." Flamestar growled.

"Thunderclan have no warriors of yours!'' Ravenstar snarled.

"Oh really? You have my kits! Sunnysky and Stormcloud!" Flamestar spat.

"And from Windclan, you have Ashfeather's and Crowwing's son, Foxheart." Wolfstar snapped.

"They are Thunderclan cats!" Ravenstar spat.

"They belong in our clans!" Wolfstar hissed.

"We won't leave without our warriors!" Flamestar growled.

"Sunnysky? Stormcloud? Foxheart? Is it your wish that you leave with your kin?" Ravenstar asked. Tigerlily watched Stormcloud and Sunnysky exchange nervous glances. Foxheart glanced at Icestorm, and his three older kits, Blossomstem, Brackenpelt and Redfire.

"I-I don't know. We don't want a battle." Sunnysky mewed. Stormcloud agreed with her.

"Foxheart, what about you? I could always find a new deputy." Ravenstar said.

"Never. I have a family in Thunderclan, I'm happy with that." Foxheart said firmly, his glance still on his mate and kits. _What about Ashfeather, Crowwing, Nightstripe and me? Doesn't he care about us?_

"Then, Ravenstar. You have yourself a battle." Flamestar growled. Wolfstar leapt at the Thunderclan leader. The Thunderclan cats attacked Shadowclan and Windclan cats, starting the battle.

"Tigerlily?" Nightstripe called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't get yourself hurt badly." He said before leaping at Brackenpelt. _No! That's Foxheart's son! _She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. _We still have to stay loyal to Windclan. _ she thought before leaping at Poppyfur.

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw!" Heatherpaw called as they were dashing through the forest.

"Yes?"

"We're sticking together. Remember, Like Redfire, Brackenpelt, Blossomstem and Cinderpaw did. Just we won't make the same mistake they did." Heatherpaw said. Blazepaw, Sandpaw and Thistlepaw agreed. They reached the battle. They saw some Shadowclan cats and some Windclan cats.

"Let's go!" Sandpaw hissed. Blazepaw jumped into the battle. He pulled a Shadowclan apprentice off of Shadepaw.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the camp?" Shadepaw narrowed his eyes.

"Like I've never snuck out of camp before." Blazepaw laughed before jumping at Shadowclan tom. Shadepaw and Blazepaw fought side-by-side, sending him screaming.

"Good job! Foxheart was wrong, you are ready." Shadepaw mewed before jumping on to help his brother fight Mosspool. Blazepaw glanced around, looking for his siblings. He spotted Thistlepaw's ginger pelt, he was fighting a Shadowclan tom along-side Sandpaw. Heatherpaw was battling a Windclan tom on her own. _I have to help her! She'll never beat him on her own!_ Blazepaw jumped into the fight. Up close, he realised his sister was fighting Barktail.

"Can your sister not fight her own battles?" Barktail snickered.

"We fight together!" Blazepaw slashed at Barktail's muzzle, he missed by not even a fox-tail length away. A silver pelt caught Blazepaw's eye, _Tawnypaw_. Nightstripe had her pinned down. Blazepaw leapt on top of Nightstripe.

"Blazepaw what are you doing? I could handle him myself!" Tawnypaw flared.

"That's what Cinderpaw said, and she was killed." Redfire hissed.

"You shouldn't be here." Brackenpelt growled.

"It's not like I'm the only apprentice ever to sneak off to a battle." Blazepaw sneered, leaping at Nightstripe once more. Tawnypaw was at his side.

"I...promised...not to...hurt you.." Nightstripe muttered.

"Well that was a mistake, kin or no kin, now you're the enemy!" Blazepaw growled.

"Windclan retreat!" Wolfstar called, a grin on his face. The Shadowclan cats kept fighting. Thunderclan did the same.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Flamestar howled. The Shadowclan cats dashed away, leaving the Thunderclan cats standing there.

"Heatherpaw!" Sandpaw shrieked. Blazepaw padded over to see Heatherpaw lying on the ground, she had huge gashes on her side.

"She's still alive!" Cedarleaf mewed.

"Oh Starclan not again! Not after Cinderpaw!" Icestorm cried.

"We need to carry her back to camp." Redstripe said. Redstripe, Brackenpelt, Redfire and Blosssomstem picked her up and began slowly padding back to camp. _I shouldn't have left her! I should have stayed with her!_

''Sandpaw, Blazepaw and Thistlepaw, here. Now." Foxheart growled.

"Foxheart we're-"

"You didn't listen to me, and look what happened to Heatherpaw!" He snapped.

"We're sorry!" Thistlepaw said, his head down.

"It's not their fault. It was mine, I talked them into coming. If anything, blame me, not them." Blazepaw mewed.

"Well, we'll go back to camp. We'll decide your punishment for disobeying an order later." Ravenstar mewed. Blazepaw and his littermates nodded. They padded back to camp, their heads held down. _What have I done?_


	7. Twoleg Place

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

Blazepaw stretched and padded out of the apprentice den. Heatherpaw was still in medicine cat den, it had only been a sunrise since the battle. Blazepaw, Sandpaw and Thistlepaw's punishment for disobeying an order was to care and search the elders for ticks for a moon. None of them were happy about it. A silver pelt caught Blazepaw's eye. _Tawnypaw. _ Beside her, was her brother Thornpaw. They were padding into the tunnel. _Where are they going so late?_ It was almost moonhigh, Blazepaw and his mentor were to go on the moon high patrol. Curious, Blazepaw padded after them. The wind was blowing downwind so the two golden apprentices couldn't scent him. He could hear their conversation.

"Shouldn't we bring Tigerpaw? I'm sure he would want to see him too." Tawnypaw mewed.

"No, Tigerpaw would only tell on us. You know how much the warrior code means to him." Thornpaw shook his head. Tawnypaw's silver pelt glistened in the moonlight. _What are they talking about? Who should they bring Tigerpaw to see? _

"I guess your right." Tawnypaw shrugged. The two apprentices were almost to the border that marks the end of Thunderclan territory. After the border, there is just twoleg place. The two apprentices didn't hesitate when they reached it, they just stepped over the border and kept walking. They stopped once they reached a white fence. Blazepaw picked up another scent, a cat was standing; waiting for them. _Is that who they came to see? _

"It's good to see you. It's been a long time." Tawnypaw mewed.

"I knew I would see you again." Thornpaw purred. Blazepaw stretched his neck to see who the other cat was, he was a black tabby, like Tigerpaw. _Who is this cat? _

"I see that scrawny kittypet gave you my message." The black tabby tom mewed. Tawnypaw and Tigerpaw nodded.

"How is Silverstreak?" He asked nervously.

"She's fine." Thornpaw mewed.

"You didn't bring your brother? Is he alright? Nothing's happened to him?" Blazepaw could scent his fear from his hiding spot. _Why does he care if something happens to Tigerpaw? Who is this cat? _

"No. Tigerpaw is fine. We just don't know how he would react to seeing you. He may go straight to Ravenstar. He's very loyal to Thunderclan." Tawnypaw reassured him.

"Did you say Raven_star_? That means Hollystar has lost her last life. Who did Ravenwing -Ravenstar- select to be his deputy?" he asked.

"Foxheart." Tawnypaw mewed.

"So that Windclan cat is still in the clan?" the black tabby growled. Blazepaw's pelt bristled. He unsheathed his claws, digging them into the dirt. _My father is a Thunderclan cat! _

"Y-yes." Thornpaw confirmed.

"He had kits, didn't he? I forget their names." he said.

"They were Blossomkit, Cinderkit, Brackenkit and Redkit. They're Blossomstem, Brackenpelt and Redfire now. Cinder_paw_ died in a battle against Windclan. Foxheart's own brother Nightstripe killed her." Thornpaw retorted.

"Now he has Heatherpaw, Sandpaw, Thistlepaw and Blazepaw." Tawnypaw added.

"Three warriors and four apprentices who are half-clan." he scowled. _I am not half-clan! I am a pure Thunderclan cat!_

"Maybe, now that Hollystar isn't leader you can come back into the clan!" Tawnypaw purred suddenly.

"I don't think Ravenstar would take kindly to that." the black tom said.

"Your right. It was just an idea." Tawnypaw mewed.

"If I could take back what I did, I would. I would do anything if it meant I could be with the three of you." he sighed. _What does he mean by that? _

"It's alright Lionclaw. Everyone makes mistakes." Thornpaw mewed. Blazepaw gasped. _Lionclaw! He's the cat who killed Berrypelt and Lark-kit on great journey! He also killed Swiftwing's sister, Swirlpaw and the medicine cat Squirrletail. _

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Yea, I did. It's in that bush." Thornpaw mewed. The three cats bounded over to the bush. Blazepaw's heart pounded, it was only a matter of time before he was found. Blazepaw felt powerful jaws pick him up by the scruff of the neck and drop him on the ground.

"Looks like the two of you were followed." Lionclaw growled. Blazepaw looked at his huge paws and gulped. _What if he kills me like he killed Swirlpaw?_

"Blazepaw! What are you doing here?" Tawnypaw demanded.

"Blazepaw? So you're Foxheart's son." Lionclaw muttered.

"Yes. I-I am." Blazepaw stammered, ignoring Tawnypaw's question. He needed to think fast.

"Pathetic. Your just a half-clan cat, Just like your littermates and older siblings." Lionclaw retorted.

"I am no half-clan cat! I am a pure Thunderclan apprentice!" Blazepaw growled.

"Your father is a Windclan cat. That makes you a pathetic half-clan cat." Lionclaw laughed.

"He was raised in Thunderclan. That makes him a Thunderclan cat." Blazepaw spat. _I should be careful what I say, one wrong move and he'll turn me into crow-food with those huge paws!_

"Your not afraid to speak up. Your more like your mother than your father." Lionclaw purred amusingly.

"How would you know?" Blazepaw scoffed.

"Because I was your mother's mentor." Lionclaw mewed.

"Blazepaw, why are you here?" Thornpaw asked.

"I saw you sneaking out of camp."

"We didn't sneak out of camp. We told Swiftwing we were going hunting. We were going to hunt on the way back." Tawnypaw objected.

"You had that look on your faces. I know that look; I've sneaked out of the camp plenty of times as a kit and a few times as an apprentice." Blazepaw purred.

"Blazepaw, you can't tell anyone that we came here." Tawnypaw said.

"And why shouldn't I? Your not supposed to cross the borders.'' Blazepaw retorted.

"Like you've never crossed borders." Thornpaw muttered. Blazepaw knew that the silver tabby apprentice was recalling when Blazepaw had snuck out of camp as a kit with Ashpaw and Shadepaw and accidently crossed the Windclan border.

"Please! This was our only chance to see our father. You get to see yours everyday. We haven't seen him since the day after we born. We hardly remember him. Please don't tell on us Blazepaw." Tawnypaw pleaded.

"Fine, I won't." Blazepaw promised.

"You better not. Otherwise I'll turn you into crow food." Thornpaw growled. Blazepaw could tell he was serious.

"We better go. We'll come back soon, I promise." Tawnypaw purred.

"Next time, I'll bring two more cats for you to meet." Lionclaw promised.

"Who?" Thornpaw couldn't help but asking.

"Their names are Angel and Summer. They're your half-sisters. You also have a brother, Shadow but he joined a clan. I'm not sure which clan he joined." Lionclaw frowned.

"Shadowclan. He joined Shadowclan. His name is Shadowpaw." Blazepaw mewed.

"I'm glad he didn't join Thunderclan. I'm sure Silverstreak would recognise me in his eyes. I wouldn't want her to think that I've forgotten her; I still love her." Lionclaw sighed.

"I'm sure she knows that you still love her." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Tawnypaw! We have to go before Swiftwing tells the clan that we've gone missing!" Thornpaw mewed.

"Goodbye Lionclaw!" Tawnypaw licked her father's shoulder before padding away with Blazepaw and Thornpaw.

"You better keep your promise." Tawnypaw warned him once they got to the tunnel.

"I will." Blazepaw said. Thornpaw just nodded and padded into the camp. Blazepaw and Tawnypaw followed.

"Blazepaw! Where have you been?" Foxheart demanded when he saw his son.

"Ravenstar said we had to care for the elders for a moon, not stay in the camp!" Blazepaw scoffed. _He's too protective over me and Sandpaw. He's not like this for Thistlepaw or Heatherpaw. _

"You we're supposed to be on the moon high patrol! Sunnysky was looking for you everywhere!" Foxheart hissed at him.

"Sorry Foxheart, that was our fault. Thornpaw and me wanted to go hunting. We asked Blazepaw to come with us." Tawnypaw said.

"I didn't see you bring any prey into the camp." Foxheart narrowed his eyes.

"That's because we didn't catch anything. All the prey was sleeping." Thornpaw said quickly.

"Alright, but next time let a warrior know before you leave the camp." Foxheart growled.

"We will. Sorry for the trouble Foxheart." Tawnypaw said innocently. Foxheart just scowled and padded away.

"That was close." Blazepaw mewed.

"Just remember your promise." Thornpaw snapped before padding into the apprentice den with Tawnypaw. _Should I really keep something this big a promise?_ Blazepaw thought. _Well, promise is a promise. I'm not going to break it. _

**Surprise! Lionclaw is still alive. What did you think of this chapter? Review! Also, I added Allegainces and a prologue on 'Clans of the Forest' if you want to go check them out...**


	8. Shadowclan

**Blazepaw's** P.O.V

"Blazepaw! Wake up!" Breezepaw prodded him with her paw. Blazepaw slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight shone through the apprentice den wall and made Breezepaw's cream-colored pelt glisten.

"I'm up." Blazepaw yawned once she hit him again.

"I know." She smiled.

"Did Sunnysky tell you to wake me?" Blazepaw asked drowsily.

"N-no. I was going ask you if you wanted to come to the training hollow with Wolfclaw, Ivyleaf, Foxheart, Tawnypaw, Jaypaw and me." Breezepaw mewed.

"Sure, I'd love to." Blazepaw mewed.

"Awesome! Meet us at the training hollow then." Breezepaw smiled before padding away. Blazepaw glanced around the apprentice den, Bluepaw, Spiderpaw, Mosspaw and Tigerpaw were still asleep. All the other apprentices were out training with their mentors. Blazepaw yawned before padding out of the den. He glanced around the clearing, Ashpaw and Shadepaw were just padding into the camp, Redstripe and Ivypelt just behind him. Each of them had a mouse dangling from their jaws. Blazepaw watched as they placed their mice on the fresh-kill pile gently.

"Hi Blazepaw!" Ashpaw and Shadepaw padded over to him.

"Hi."

"Wanna come on the border patrol with us?" Ashpaw asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I already promised Breezepaw that I would go to the training hollow with her." Blazepaw told them.

"But she's just a she-cat! You would rather come with your friends, wouldn't you?" Ashpaw asked.

"Breezepaw is his friend too. She _did_ ask him first." Shadepaw batted his brother with his paw playfully.

"I guess so." Ashpaw muttered.

"I better go, Breezepaw, Jaypaw, and Tawnypaw are waiting for me." Blazepaw said, embarrassed. Ashpaw frowned but Shadepaw just shrugged. Blazepaw padded away without another word.

"Hi Blazepaw! Have you come to train with us?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yes. I did." Blazepaw mewed.

"Ok, Blazepaw, is Sunnysky coming?" Wolfclaw asked. _Uh-oh. I forgot to tell her I was coming to the training hollow!_

''I don't know."

"That's alright. I'll go and get her." Ivyleaf mewed. The white and gray warrior raced away.

"Ok, so let's play a game. Blazepaw will fight against Jaypaw and Breezepaw will fight against Tawnypaw. Keep your claws sheathed. After that, the winner will fight the other winner. We'll see which mentor taught their apprentice best." Wolfclaw mewed.

"What? That's not fair. I'm just a new apprentice. I haven't even been an apprentice for a full moon!" Jaypaw complained.

"That means you have all the more reason to prove yourself." Foxheart purred.

"It's obvious who the winner is going to be. Breezepaw's been an apprentice longer than all of us. She'll be a warrior soon." Tawnypaw mewed. _That means she'll be leaving the apprentice den. She won't have enough time to play and train with us after would only want to hang around the other warriors, not us little apprentices._ Blazepaw shook the thought out of his head. _Just because she's going to be a warrior doesn't mean she won't be our friend anymore. After all, it won't be long until I'm a warrior too. _All he saw was a ginger flash before he was on the ground.

"Jaypaw! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Do you think a Windclan or Shadowclan cat is going to wait for you to be ready before they attack? Like honestly Blazepaw, think. You've been an apprentice for almost two moons. And you've already been a battle, you should know this." Tawnypaw scoffed.

"Tawnypaw is right." Wolfclaw mewed.

"So what is this we're doing?" Sunnysky padded over, Ivyleaf at her side.

"We are going to have our apprentices fight, Jaypaw against Blazepaw and Tawnypaw against Breezepaw. The winners of each fight will battle each other. Winner is the top apprentice." Wolfclaw purred.

"And what is it exactly that you call, 'winning'?" Sunnysky smirked.

"The first apprentice to pin the other apprentice to the ground. Claws sheathed of course." Foxheart mewed. Sunnysky nodded.

"Alright, lets start." Ivyleaf mewed.

"Blazepaw, this time pay attention." Foxheart purred amusingly in his ear.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you, Blossomstem, Redfire, Brackenpelt or Icestorm." Blazepaw snapped at him. Foxheart just blinked at him. Blazepaw got into a hunters crouch, waiting for Jaypaw to make the first move. Jaypaw slowly crept forward, one small paw step at a time. Blazepaw let him get a fox-tail length away before he pounced on him. The two apprentices wriggled on the ground until Blazepaw finally managed to pin Jaypaw to the ground. He turned and saw that Tawnypaw and Breezepaw were still trying to pin each other to the ground. _Ha, I won faster than the more experienced apprentices!_ He thought happily. _But, they also have a tougher apprentice to beat. Jaypaw was easy, but with a little more practice he'll be a strong fighter and he won't go down that easily._ Finally, Breezepaw pinned Tawnypaw to the ground.

"Ok, so now Breezepaw and Blazepaw will fight each other." Sunnysky purred. Just as Blazepaw got into a hunters crouch, Cedarleaf padded across the sandy hollow.

"Ravenstar is calling a clan meeting. He wants you back at camp." He reported.

"Alright, Blazepaw and Breezepaw will fight tomorrow. Let's go back to camp." The cats all padded back to the camp, the clan had all ready gathered around Ravenstar. Blazepaw padded over to Sandpaw and Thistlepaw.

"What's going on?" Blazepaw whispered.

"Watch and find out!" Thistlepaw growled.

"What's with him?" Breezepaw asked. Blazepaw hadn't noticed that she had padded behind him.

"Thistlepaw is just always grumpy, don't mind him." Sandpaw purred. Stormcloud silenced them with his tail. Blazepaw drew his attention to Ravenstar.

"Something terrible has just happened. Redstripe led a patrol to the Shadowclan border. His patrol found Deerpelt's body. He had Shadowclan scent all over his fur. His pelt had deep claw and bite marks." Ravenstar said sadly.

"No! Not after Larkkit!" Darkstorm cried. Blazepaw had heard the story about how Darkstorm's son, Larkkit was murdered. Now Deerpelt was gone too.

"At least Deerpelt has joined Dawnflower and Larkkit in Starclan." Dustfur said reassuringly to his friend. Darkstorm showed no sign that he heard what Dustfur had said.

"We should attack the Shadowclan camp!" Cloudwhisper hissed.

"We will not attack Shadowclan." Ravenstar said.

"But they killed my brother!" Grayfur protested.

"I agree with Cloudwhisper, we should attack their camp!" Fernpetal mewed. She had started spending a lot of time with Deerpelt. Blazepaw noticed that her belly was getting larger. _Is she expecting Deerpelt's kits? _

"We aren't going to attack Shadowclan. I will lead a patrol to speak with Flamestar. I will take Stormcloud, Sunnysky, Breezepaw and Blazepaw." The four cats he called padded over to him.

"Lets go." He growled. The five cats raced to the Shadowclan border.

"We're going to wait for a patrol, right?" Breezepaw asked.

"No." Ravenstar said as he stepped over the border. Blazepaw hesitated.

"Blazepaw, are you coming?" Sunnysky asked.

"Yes." He said, stepping over the border. The five cats walked slowly though the marshy Shadowclan territory.

"What are Thunderclan cats doing on our territory?" a brown tom hissed.

"We've come to speak with Flamestar. We don't want any trouble." Stormcloud mewed.

"Fine. We'll bring you to our camp, just don't try anything." The same brown tom growled.

"You don't think I would harm my kin, do you?" Sunnysky mewed annoyingly.

"You're not a Shadowclan cat." He muttered under his breath.

"She is too. Honestly, Pinepaw. Don't you know anything? Her father is your Clan leader." Breezepaw hissed. _So that's the 'Pinepaw' that Tigerpaw is always going on about. I don't see anything interesting about him. _

"Ravenstar, It's good to see you." Flamestar purred once they arrived in the Shadowclan camp.

"Do you know why I have come?" Ravenstar asked.

"No. I don't, but I don't think that is for a friendly reason. Why else would you have brought two experienced warriors and two experienced apprentices?" Flamestar mewed.

"Redstripe led a border patrol, taking with him Ivypelt, Ashpaw and Shadepaw. They patrolled your border and found one of our warriors, Deerpelt dead. He had Shadowclan scent all over him. Care to explain that?" Ravenstar said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fox-dung!" Breezepaw growled.

"Are you calling my clan leader a liar?" Pinepaw hissed at her.

"Yes, I am!" She spat. Before any cat could stop him Pinepaw leapt at Breezepaw. Blazepaw pounced on Pinepaw. Soon, the Shadowclan cats began leaping at the Thunderclan cats. _Starclan help us! We're out-numbered by a long shot!_ Blazepaw thought.


	9. Battle

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I got grounded and my parents took my laptop away for a while. I also had school work...but here it is! **

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

Blazepaw raked a gray Shadowclan tom's back with his claws. The gray tom screamed in pain. Blazepaw felt a warm pelt brush against him. He looked over to see his mentor, Sunnysky.

"Blazepaw run. Bring...back...more...warriors..." Sunnysky coughed. Her white pelt was matted in blood. Blazepaw froze at the sight of his mentor. _What if she doesn't make it? _He thought.

"Blazepaw go!" Breezepaw shouted. Blazepaw bolted away from the Shadowclan camp. He raced through the marshy terrain. He could hear the paw steps of another cat. He was being followed. He bounded across the border. He couldn't hear the other cat anymore but he wasn't going to stop to check if he was still being followed. He had to get to the camp. He raced into the tunnel.

"Shadowclan attacked us! We need more warriors!" He shouted. His father rushed over immediately.

"Blazepaw, are you hurt?" Foxheart asked.

"What? No, just a few scratches. We need to help Ravenstar, Stormcloud, Breezepaw and Sunnysky!" Blazepaw mewed.

"Ok, Redstripe, Starsong, Icestorm, Bramblethorn, Berrytail, Spiderfur, Poppyfur, Featherwind, Redfire, Blossomstem, Brackenpelt, Wolfclaw, Mollyberry, Ivyleaf, Robinwing, Ivypelt, Silverstreak, Cedarleaf, Moonshine, Cloudwind, Swiftwing, Ashpaw, Shadepaw, Thornpaw, Tawnypaw, Tigerpaw and Bluepaw will come!" Foxheart mewed. Those cats burst into the tunnel. Foxheart stood there, making sure he had chosen the right cats.

"I'm going too!" Blazepaw growled.

"No you're not. You're staying in the camp, that's an order." Foxheart hissed.

"Your not my mentor! Sunnysky is, She ordered me to _bring_ back more warriors. Not stay in the camp." Blazepaw scowled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Foxheart sighed.

"Well I'm going to follow my mentor's order. And, we'll need more warriors than that. We facing the whole Shadowclan. Cloudwhisper! Grayfur! Lilyflower!" Blazepaw called.

"Blazepaw not them! They'll fight to kill." Foxheart hissed in his ear.

"_Our_ clanmay be dying, and your worried about some Shadowclan cats?" Blazepaw retorted.

"Blazepaw, I want to go." Cherryblossom padded over.

"Are you sure?" Blazepaw said.

"Yes, my daughter is there." Cherryblossom said. _She'll want to protect Breezepaw. _

"Alright." Blazepaw mewed.

"And, Sandpaw, Thistlepaw, Spiderpaw, Mosspaw and Jaypaw will come." Blazepaw mewed.

"Jaypaw, Mosspaw and Spiderpaw aren't ready." Foxheart protested.

"I know some warriors who fought in their first battle right after they were apprenticed. These three have been apprentices for over a moon. They're coming." Blazepaw mewed. The five apprentices nodded before dashing into the tunnel, Cherryblossom at their side.

"Blazepaw, I'm coming too." Snowfall padded out of the nursery.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you. What about Sorrelkit and Dovekit? What if something happens to you?" Blazepaw asked, looking into the two she-kits green eyes. Sorrelkit was grey like her father and Dovekit was white like her mother.

"Sorrelkit and Dovekit will apprenticed in two moons. They will be alright. I'm not just going to sit here while my mate and littermates are fighting. I want to help." Snowfall insisted.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Blazepaw asked. The white queen nodded.

"Fine, just be careful, alright?" Blazepaw sighed.

"I will." Snowfall purred. Foxheart and Snowfall bounded into the tunnel. Blazepaw remained in the camp, glancing around unsure. _There are no warriors in the camp now. Should I really leave the camp unguarded?_

"Blazepaw." Heatherpaw limped out of the medicine cat den, Whitepaw beside her.

"Heatherpaw!" Blazepaw purred, he touched noses with his sister.

"She'll be going back to the apprentice den soon. She's healing fast." Whitepaw mewed.

"Blazepaw, You should rejoin the battle. The clan needs you in the Shadowclan camp, not here." Heatherpaw insisted. Blazepaw nodded.

"Just don't get hurt." Heatherpaw mewed.

"I'll try not to." Blazepaw promised.

"And, Blazepaw? Could you make sure Breezepaw doesn't get badly hurt?" Whitepaw asked.

"I will." Blazepaw mewed, racing into the tunnel. It didn't take long until he was across the Shadowclan border. He jumped into the raging battle.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

_Starclan please watch over my kits! _Foxheart thought as he battled with Mosspool. He didn't like the idea of all of his kits fighting in a battle they might hurt in, accept Heatherpaw of course. She was safe in the camp. He caught sight of Blazepaw's ginger pelt. Ashpaw, Shadepaw and him we're fighting Snaketail.

"Stop this fighting!" Flamestar ordered. His warriors stared at him. Flamestar stood over the body of Stormcloud.

"Stormcloud?" Berrytail whimpered. Stormcloud had been the young warriors mentor. Foxheart padded over to Stormcloud. He couldn't stand looking at him like this, he had been Stormcloud's mentor.

"Stormcloud no! You can't leave me. Whitepelt doesn't need you to join her yet, I need you more please don't leave me!" Sunnysky cried.

"I'll...never...leave...you." The white and gray warrior coughed. Foxheart's eyes widened.

"He's alive!" Foxheart purred. The Thunderclan cats began cheering. _That was close! We almost lost this brave warrior. _

"Are all Thunderclan cat's okay?" Ravenstar mewed. Foxheart glanced around, his eyes rested on the motionless body of Snowfall. Blazepaw was at her side, nudging her to get up.

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Snowfall no! You can't go to Starclan. You have to come back to the camp and care for Sorrelkit and Dovekit. They need you." Blazepaw murmured.

"I trust the clan. Dovekit and Sorrelkit will be well cared for. Starclan have called for me, I must join them." Snowfall whispered softly.

"But you can't go." Blazepaw said.

"I must. Today, I fought for my brother. I'm glad I did, but now it is time for me to join him and my mother." She said.

"I understand." Blazepaw murmured.

"Yes. The only trouble I have is I don't know what my mother looks like, I've never met her."

"I'm sure she will know who you are." Blazepaw reassured the white queen.

"Yes, thank you Blazepaw. Take care of Wolfclaw, Dovekit and Sorrelkit for me." She said, her eyes closing slowly. Blazepaw knew that she had joined Starclan.

"Snowfall!" Wolfclaw screamed.

"She hunts in Starclan now, with Deerpelt, Larkkit and Dawnflower." Ravenstar mewed.

"I'll carry her back to camp." Wolfclaw mewed.

"I'll help." Grayfur sighed.

"We will too." Cloudwhisper and Lilyflower mewed.

"Breezepaw, are you alright?" Blazepaw glanced over at Cherryblossom.

"Cherryblossom I'm fine, just a few scratches." Breezepaw reassured her. Blazepaw padded over to Sandpaw and Thistlepaw.

"We're fine." Thistlepaw mewed, reading Blazepaw's mind. Blazepaw nodded.

"Thunderclan, we will return to our camp." Ravenstar said, leading the Thunderclan cats away. Whitepaw and Heatherpaw we're waiting in the camp. Ravenstar jumped onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Most cats we're already there, the queens, elders padded out of the nursery. The kits raced out of the nursery. Blazepaw spotted Dovekit and Sorrelkit. He felt bad for them, they would soon find out that their mother has joined Starclan. _I shouldn't have let her come. I she had stayed she would still be here. _

"I led a patrol to speak to Flamestar, but they attacked us. Thanks to Blazepaw, we had plenty of warriors to defend ourselves. Stormcloud was badly injured. We also lost a brave cat, She refused to be left in the camp even though she as nursery kits. She came to battle and fought bravely for her brother. Snowfall has joined Deerpelt, Larkkit and Dawnflower in Starclan." Ravenstar mewed sadly.

"Snowfall?" Darkstorm asked.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry Darkstorm." Foxheart comforted his former mentor.

"First Dawnflower, then Larkkit, followed by Deerpelt and now Snowfall? Starclan is taking those I love away from me." Darkstorm said sadly.

"Darkstorm, we will all be together again when we join Starclan." Cloudwhisper comforted her father.

"Snowfall is gone?" Dovekit said.

"No, She's alright. She'll come though the camp entrance soon. You'll see." Sorrelkit mewed, her voice shaken.

"All the apprentices fought well. They all fought like warriors." Ravenstar purred. Blazepaw beamed.

"There is a kit who has reached his sixth moon. Leafkit, please come forward." The small black and gray tom came forward.

"Leafkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Icestorm."

"Icestorm, you did an excellent job on mentoring Fernpetal and you are ready for another apprentice. Your father would be proud. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Icestorm touched noses with Leafpaw before leading him over to his mother.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" The clan chanted.

"Ravenstar, I have an announcement." Swiftwing mewed. Ravenstar nodded so the white warrior stepped forward.

"I'm not young anymore. I will be moving into the Elders den." He mewed.

"We welcome you, Swiftwing." Fernleaf mewed.

"You have served your clan well, Swiftwing." Ravenstar mewed. The clan began dispersing. Blazepaw padded over to apprentice den. There we two cats sitting outside, Jaypaw and Mousekit.

"You're still my enemy." Mousekit purred.

"What? I'm not even in the same den as you anymore." Jaypaw protested.

"So? You'll always be my enemy!" She mewed.

"Alright." Jaypaw shrugged before padding away. Blazepaw padded into the den. He laid down in his nest and fell asleep.


	10. Moon Pool

**Thank you Robinpaw for pointing out my mistake! I honestly would not have even noticed if you hadn't pointed that out...**

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw!" Breezepaw padded over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to come see the new kits with me?" she asked. Swirlpool had kitted just the night before. Three toms, Rowankit, Hawkkit and Lionkit.

"Sure." Blazepaw purred. He padded into the nursery, Breezepaw at his side. The three little toms swerved around their paws.

"Who are you? Are you warriors?" a white kit with black and gray spots asked.

"Rowankit, Don't be a mouse-brain. They're too small to be warriors." a black kit with ginger spots batted him with his paws.

"Hawkkit is right, They are too small. They're probably apprentices." said a ginger tom with black and gray spots.

"Is Lionkit right? Are you apprentices?" Rowankit asked.

"Yes,We're apprentices." Breezepaw laughed.

"See? I told you." Hawkkit smirked.

"But, I will be a warrior soon. I'm the oldest apprentice." Breezepaw said, Rowankit smiled.

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice, Do you think Ravenstar will make Sunnysky my mentor?" Hawkkit asked.

"Our father Stormcloud is Sunnysky's brother. She's our kin." Lionkit said proudly.

"Well, If I'm still an apprentice by the time you reach six moons then she won't be your mentor. Sunnysky is _my_ mentor." Blazepaw mewed.

"You never answered my first question." Rowankit frowned.

"I'm Breezepaw and this is Blazepaw." Breezepaw flicked her tail towards him as she said his name.

"Our mother is Swirlpool." Hawkkit purred.

"My mother is Cherryblossom, my father is Robinwing." Breezepaw told them.

"What about you? Who are your parents?" Lionkit asked Blazepaw.

"Icestorm is my mother and Foxheart is my father." Blazepaw said.

"We've met them, they came to see us yesterday." Rowankit mewed.

"Foxheart? Icestorm? But you look nothing like them." Hawkkit frowned. _These kits don't know what they're talking about. _

"I don't look like Robinwing at all, but I know he's my father." Breezepaw said. _She's right, even though I don't look like them I'm still their kit. I look like Sandpaw, and she kind of looks like Icestorm. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar announced. Blazepaw and Breezepaw padded out of the nursery.

"There are six apprentices ready to become warriors. Their mentors have all agreed it is time they became warriors. Breezepaw, Tawnypaw, Tigerpaw, Thornpaw, Ashpaw and Shadepaw please come forward." He purred. Breezepaw's cream-colored fur brushed against Blazepaw's flank as she padded forward.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these six apprentices. They have worked hard to train and learn your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" He asked.

"I do." They said together.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Breezepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Breezefeather. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Breezefeather licked his shoulder respectfully before padding over to her mother.

"Tawnypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Tawnyheart. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Tawnyheart licked his should respectfully.

"Tigerpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Tigerfrost. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Just as his sister had done, Tigerfrost licked Ravenstar's shoulder before padding over to his mother.

"Thornpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Thornfur. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Thornfur did the same as his littermates before joining his mother.

"Ashpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Ashberry. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." He licked his shoulder respectfully before padding over to Snowstorm, Featherwind and Rainsplash.

"Shadepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Shadestripe. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Shadestripe licked Ravenstar's shoulder respectfully before padding over to his mother, his brother and his sisters.

"Breezefeather! Tawnyheart! Tigerfrost! Thornfur! Ashberry! Shadestripe!" The clan chanted.

"The six of you will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp. Thunderclan welcomes the six of you as full warriors!" Ravenstar purred.

"Blazepaw, I'm kind of tired. I'm going into the den to get some rest." Sandpaw mewed.

"I'll come with you, I'm pretty tired myself." Blazepaw yawned. He padded into the apprentice den. Jaypaw, Mosspaw, Spiderpaw, Bluepaw, Heatherpaw and Thistlepaw we're already there. _The den feels lonelier without them already. _He curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**Whitepaw's P.O.V**

"Whitepaw hurry up! It's time to go to Moon pool to share tongues with Starclan!" Honeyswirl hissed.

"Coming!" Whitepaw mewed.

"Let's go," Honeyswirl growled. Whitepaw padded alongside her mentor until they reached the meeting place where they met up with the other medicine cats. They were the last to arrive.

"Honeyswirl! It took you long enough." Pebblestone, the Riverclan medicine cat purred.

"Sorry, we just had a warrior ceremony." Honeyswirl explained.

"Which apprentices became warriors?" Littlefoot of Shadowclan asked.

"Breezepaw, Tawnypaw, Tigerpaw, Thornpaw, Ashpaw and Shadepaw. They're Breeze_feather_, Tawny_heart_, Tiger_frost_, Ash_berry_ and Shade_stripe_ now." Honeyswirl purred.

"Does Thunderclan have any apprentices left?" a small mottled tom murmured. Whitepaw only just noticed him.

"Leafshrew who's this?" Honeyswirl asked.

"This is Hawkpaw. My new apprentice." The Windclan she-cat purred.

"How did you get stuck as a medicine cat apprentice?" Hawkpaw asked her.

"What do you mean?" Whitepaw asked.

"Well, with me, I got stuck with Leafshrew for my mentor because she said something about Starclan sending an omen to her. I just think my father didn't think I was good enough to be a warrior like my brother, Gorsepaw. Wolfstar's never liked me. How did you get stuck?" Hawkpaw asked again.

"I didn't get 'stuck'. I chose to be here. I could have been a warrior with my sister, Breezefeather if I wanted to." Whitepaw snapped.

"Whatever." He mumbled. _Did Starclan honestly ask for him to be a medicine cat?_

"Whitepaw! Come on! You can gossip with Hawkpaw another time, we have to go to Moon pool." Honeyswirl hissed. _I think I'll pass on that offer._ They padded all the way to Moon pool.

"Hawkpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysterious ways of a medicine cat?" Leafshrew asked.

"Yes." Hawkpaw mumbled.

"Then we shall enter." Leafshrew mewed. Whitepaw padded into the cave and did as her mentor had done. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She awoke in Starclan's forest.

"Welcome Whitepaw." said a tom. He had a she-cat beside him.

"Hello." Whitepaw mewed.

"I'm Runningfire, this is Squirrletail." He flicked his tail towards his partner.

"We have a prophecy for you." Squirrletail purred. _Finally! Most prophecies Starclan give to Honeyswirl. _

"One of two who do not belong will unravel their true identity." Runningfire said.

"What?" Whitepaw said. _What does that even mean?_

"You will have to figure out what it means alone." Runningfire smiled. Whitepaw's dream began fading. She awoke next to Hawkpaw. Honeyswirl was already awake. The other medicine cats awakening.

"It's time we went back to camp." Honeyswirl purred. Whitepaw just nodded, said goodbye to the other medicine cats and followed her mentor. When she arrived back at camp, Breezefeather padded over to her.

"Hi Whitepaw!" she purred.

"Your awake early." Whitepaw frowned.

"Yeah, Foxheart wants me on the dawn patrol." Breezefeather explained. Whitepaw just nodded.

"Whitepaw!" Honeyswirl called.

"Coming!" Whitepaw shouted. She turned to her sister. "I have to go." She padded into the medicine cat den.

"Did Starclan show you anything?" She asked.

"Yes, Runningfire and Squirrletail came to me with a prophecy, they said '_One of two will unravel their true identity.'_ What could it mean?" she said.

"It could mean a lot of things. It could mean that one of two Thunderclan cats will find out who they are, but that's just a guess." Honeyswirl mewed.

"What are we going to do?" Whitepaw asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do until we find out who the two cats in the prophecy are." Honeyswirl shrugged. Whitepaw just nodded, _Who could the cats be?_

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school...**


	11. Prisoner

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, Icestorm, Redstripe, Starsong, Cloudwind, Grayfur, Lilyflower, Cloudwhisper, Cedarleaf, Cherryblossom, Silverstreak, Featherwind, Rainsplash, Tigerfrost, Thornfur, Tawnyheart, Breezefeather, Ashberry, Shadestripe, Wolfclaw, Ivyleaf, Mollyberry, Darkstorm, Dustfur, Fernleaf, Snowstorm, Honeyswirl, Whitepaw, Blazepaw, Heatherpaw, Sandpaw, Thistlepaw, Bluepaw, Leafpaw and Jaypaw will come to the gathering tonight. The rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Ravenstar mewed. Blazepaw padded the camp entrance with his littermates.

"Isn't it great? The four of us are back together again!" Sandpaw purred.

"Yeah, so what kind of trouble are the four of you going to into now?" Icestorm purred amusingly.

"I don't know, maybe go chase some foxes, what do you think Thistlepaw?" Blazepaw mewed. Icestorm didn't even twitch.

"I'm sorry Icestorm, I shouldn't have brought it up." Blazepaw apologized. Blazepaw's mother Icestorm had lost her brother, Stonekit because she went out fox-hunting with Silverstreak, Redstripe and Foxheart.

"That's alright, come on, it's time to go." Icestorm mewed before padding away to join the other warriors. Blazepaw followed his clan mates to edge of Thunderclan territory. He carefully followed Tigerfrost across the log, watching where he placed his paws so he didn't slip into the lake. He jumped and landed on the sandy shore of the island.

**Whitepaw's P.O.V**

"Hi Whitepaw!" Hawkpaw mewed. _Oh great, it's him. _

"Whitepaw, be polite. Hawkpaw said hello!" Honeyswirl hissed in Whitepaw's ear.

"Hello Hawkpaw." Whitepaw said cooly.

"How's things in your clan?" Hawkpaw asked. Whitepaw narrowed her eyes, glaring at the small tom. _If he's trying to get me to reveal anything about my clan than he's a mouse-brain! _

"My Clan is fine." Whitepaw replied.

"Hi Whitepaw!" Breezefeather padded over.

"Hi, this is Breezefeather. She's my sister." Whitepaw told Hawkpaw.

"Hi. I'm Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw purred.

"Well, it's nice that there's another medicine cat apprentice."

"No it isn't." Whitepaw hissed in her sister's ear. Hawkpaw clearly heard her comment and padded away.

"Aw, now you've hurt his feelings." Breezefeather shoved her sister playfully.

"I don't care if I hurt _his_ feelings. He's a jerk." Whitepaw scoffed.

"Whatever." Breezefeather laughed.

"Breezefeather, Do you think you could help me with a prophecy? I don't know what it could mean." Whitepaw asked her sister.

"Sure, what does the prophecy say?"

_"One of two who do not belong will unravel their true identity." _Whitepaw recited.

"Well, I'm not certain but it sounds a lot like the prophecy is for those two cats Foxheart brought into the clan when we were just made apprentices." Breezefeather mewed.

"Of course! 'One of two who do not belong' That means that one of them will find out they're not Thunderclan!" Whitepaw mewed. _I figured out my first prophecy! With help from my sister of course. _

"Breezefeather!" Tigerfrost called.

"Coming!" Breezefeather purred. "I have to go." She said before padding away. _Now I just have to figure out which of the two the prophecy is about. _

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw!" Duskpaw purred. Blazepaw padded over to her.

"Hi Duskpaw." Blazepaw mewed. He glanced over at Tigerlily. The white Windclan she-cat was eyeing Heatherpaw and Sandpaw closely.

"Blazepaw." Foxheart growled. _He must have seen me glancing at Tigerlily. _

"I have to go, my father is calling me." Blazepaw mewed to Duskpaw, embarrassed.

"That's alright. I'll see you around!" Duskpaw purred while Blazepaw padded over to the Thunderclan deputy.

"I want you stay around the Thunderclan cats. The gathering will start soon, Shadowclan is near." Foxheart told him.

"You just don't want me speaking to Tigerlily or Nightstripe." Blazepaw muttered. His father showed no sign that he heard. Blazepaw sighed before padding over to Shadestripe and Ashberry. There we're standing with their mother, Snowstorm and the other elders. They we're talking with the Windclan elders. Blazepaw could hear their conversation.

"It's been rough eer since Wolfstar took over." one of the Windclan elders said.

"It was worse when he first became leader, he demanded all queens, kits, and elders moved out of camp. Only Warriors and Apprentices we're permitted in the camp. Poor Tigerlily lost her two kits that leaf-bare. A tom and a she-kit. I forget what she named them. Her heart was broken; she wouldn't let any cat mourn with her, not even Barktail, the father." the other Windclan elder said.

"Didn't Foxheart bring two kits into the clan that leaf-bare that Wolfstar became leader?" Fernleaf asked.

"Yes, I remember those kits. They've grown so fast, I've forgotten they weren't Thunderclan kits." Snowstorm said.

"Who are the kits Foxheart brought into Thunderclan?" Ashberry asked.

"S-"

"They died. They never made it past that leaf-bare." Foxheart cut Dustfur off.

"Foxheart what are you talking about? They-" Darkstorm started.

"They died." Foxheart hissed, shooting the elders a glare Blazepaw didn't understand.

"What were their names?" Shadestripe asked.

"Sorrelkit and Cloudkit." Foxheart said quickly. Fernleaf frowned at Foxheart but said nothing.

"Let the gathering begin!" Wolfstar mewed. Spottedstar stepped forward.

"Riverclan's prey is running well this new-leaf. We have lost our deputy Mossfern to green cough. Thornheart will be Riverclan's new deputy!" Spottedstar mewed.

"Thornheart! Thornheart!" The clans dipped his head in approval before stepping back. Flamestar stepped forward.

"Shadowclan is well. We bring along a new warrior, Shadowclaw!" Flamestar purred.

"Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw!" The clans chanted. Ravenstar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan's prey is running well. Thunderclan bring along six new warriors; Breezefeather, Tigerfrost, Thornfur, Tawnyheart, Ashberry and Shadestripe!" Ravenstar said proudly.

"Breezefeather! Tigerfrost! Thornfur! Tawnyheart! Ashberry! Shadestripe!" The clan cats chanted, just as they did for Shadowclaw.

"A few sunrises ago, Redstripe, Ivypelt, Ashberry and Shadestripe led a border patrol on the Shadowclan border. They found the body of one of our warriors, Deerpelt. I lead a patrol to see if Flamestar and his warriors knew of this and we were attacked. If it weren't for one of our apprentices, Blazepaw for running back to camp Thunderclan would have had some serious injuries. In the battle, another one of our cats died. We grieve for Snowfall, Deerpelt's sister. She left the nursery to fight for her brother and paid dearly for it. Her kits, Sorrelkit and Dovekit will soon be apprenticed." Ravenstar added, glaring at Flamestar. Blazepaw heard some Shadowclan cats hissing at his leader. He caught sight of Pinepaw. _There wouldn't have even been a battle if Pinepaw had kept his temper. He attacked Breezefeather first. _

"Well, Ravenstar. I assure you my warriors had nothing to do with Deerpelt's death." Flamestar mewed.

"Fox-dung!" Grayfur hissed.

"Are you calling my leader a liar?" Mosspool, of Shadowclan growled. Grayfur unsheathed his claws.

"Stop it!" Breezefeather jumped in between the two cats.

"Windclan is doing well. Many of you know on the great journey, Lionclaw of Thunderclan murdered Thunderclan's deputy, Berrypelt as well as one of Dawnflower's kits, Larkkit." Wolfstar mewed. Blazepaw glanced over at Tawnyheart and Thornfur. Tawnyheart winced at the mention of her father's treachery while Thornfur shifted his paws.

"Well, Lionclaw was found on our territory just this morning. We have him as a prisoner in our camp until I decide what to do with him." Wolfstar said. Cries of horror burst out from the clan cats.

"Lionclaw?"

"He's dangerous!"

"He might kill more of our cats!"

"Kill him!" Tawnyheart and Thornfur's eyes widened at the comments from the other cats.

"Windclan will dispose of Lionclaw immediately once we return to our camp." Wolfstar dipped his head.

"No!" Tawnyheart, Thornfur and the Shadowclan warrior, Shadowclaw screamed.

**I know it's not that long but I'm working on it! I'm on Christmas holidays now so I havemore time to work on it. **


	12. Vote

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Why do Thunderclan cats care what happens to my father?" Shadowclaw hissed at Tawnyheart and Thornfur.

"_You're_ father? He's _our_ father!" Thornfur growled at the black Shadowclan tom.

"What?!" Shadowclaw said, confused.

"You must be our half-brother." Thornfur muttered. Foxheart watched as the three cats argued.

"Foxheart!" Silverstreak padded over to the Thunderclan deputy.

"Yes Silverstreak?"

"You have to do something, you can't let Wolfstar kill Lionclaw. I know he's a traitor and I know that you probably will never forgive him for what he did to you but you have to stop Wolfstar from killing him, please!" Silverstreak begged.

"I'll see what I can do." Foxheart promised her. He padded over to the Windclan deputy, Barktail.

"Barktail you can't possibly let Wolfstar do this. It's unreasonable." Foxheart retorted.

"What Wolfstar does is his choice." Barktail growled.

"But his choice in unreasonable." Foxheart protested.

"That is none of your concern. You're a Thunderclan cat now." Barktail hissed.

"I was always a Thunderclan cat!" Foxheart spat as the Windclan deputy padded away. _There is only two cats who would actually listen to me, but I swore to never talk to them! _Foxheart thought. _I have no choice. _He padded over to Tigerlily and Nightstripe. _I just hope they'll speak to me after all this time I've ignored them. _

**Starclan's P.O.V**

"We have to send Wolfstar an omen! We can't let him kill Lionclaw!" Squirrletail exclaimed.

"Why? Lionclaw is going to get what he deserves." Whitepelt scoffed.

"He has done a lot of horrible things. He killed you, Swirlpaw and me." Berrypelt mewed.

"You wouldn't understand! Runningfire," she turned to her brother, former Thunderclan deputy. He had been deputy before Berrypelt. "Do you think it's too late to send Windclan an omen?"

"Maybe. But it would have to be a Windclan cat who sends the omen to him, not one of us. He wouldn't listen to a Thunderclan cat." Runningfire mewed.

"I will send the omen." A gray tom stepped out from behind a shrub.

"Runningstar! Were you listening to us this whole time? This is Thunderclan business!" Whitepelt growled.

"It's Windclan business too. Besides, you need me to give Windclan the omen." Runningstar purred.

"When will you send it to Wolfstar?" Squirrletail asked impatiently.

"I won't send it to Wolfstar. Instead I will send it to someone who needs to be heard. It will be their moment for the clan to listen to them." Runningstar said, padding away.

"Does he mean Leafshrew?" Berrypelt asked.

"I don't know who else he could be talking about." Runningfire mewed.

"Squirrletail, why do you care so much? Lionclaw murdered you. Why do you care what happens to him?" Whitepelt asked.

"I care because he is my son." Squirrletail sighed.

"What? I remember you mentioning that you had kits, I didn't suspect it was Lionclaw. If you're his mother then why would he murder you?" Whitepelt asked.

"Because he never knew. He still doesn't know, he never suspected." Squirrletail muttered, padding away.

**Tigerlily's P.O.V**

***Next Morning***

"Tigerlily!" Nightstripe nudged his sister awake with his fore paw.

"What?" Tigerlily growled, half-asleep.

"Wolfstar wants to see us in his den." Her brother purred. Tigerlily leapt to her feet and padded over to the leaders den, Nightstripe at her side.

"Wolfstar?" Nightstripe called.

"Come in." he called.

"Is there something wrong, Wolfstar?" Nightstripe asked.

"No. I need the four of you to escort Lionclaw to the Thunderclan camp." Wolfstar mewed. My ears perked up. _What made him change his mind? _

"Escort him to the Thunderclan camp?" Nightstripe repeated.

"Yes. My son received an omen from Runningstar. Runningstar told him _Windclan must release the cat who doesn't belong. _The only cat who doesn't belong here is Lionclaw. If Ravenstar wants him so bad he can have him." Wolfstar growled. We nodded before padding out of his den. I jogged over to where Barktail was guarding the black tabby.

"Barktail you're free to go. Wolfstar told us to escort him to the Thunderclan camp." Tigerlily mewed.

"What? Why?" Barktail hissed.

"He is a Thunderclan cat after all, isn't that where he belongs?" Tigerlily snickered.

"Foxheart is a Windclan cat, he belongs here. Not every cat stays where they belong." Barktail growled.

"Leave Foxheart out of this, he's made his decision. He chose his adopted clan over the clan who forgot about him. I would have made the same choice." Nightstripe spat.

"Whatever, take the murderer away then." Barktail growled. Lionclaw got to his paws.

"Come on, it looks like you get to see your kits. I bet they are great warriors." Tigerlily purred. Lionclaw, Nightstripe and Tigerlily padded out of the Windclan camp.

"I haven't seen my kits since they were born. Are they really warriors already?" Lionclaw asked.

"Yes they are. Tigerfrost, Thornfur and Tawnyheart." Nightstripe mewed.

"Those are beautiful names. I'm proud of them, I hope they know that." Lionclaw murmured.

"I'm sure they do." Nightstripe mewed.

"And, Your other son is a warrior too. His name is Shadowclaw." Tigerlily added. She stepped over the Thunderclan border.

"How did you know about my other son?" Lionclaw asked nervously. Tigerlily explained what had happened at the gathering.

"I also have two daughters. They live with twolegs." Lionclaw nodded.

"We're coming close to the Thunderclan camp." Nightstripe announced. As if on que two apprentices jumped in front of them.

"What are Windclan cats doing on our territory?" A Gray, black and brown mottled tom spat.

"Calm down Leafpaw. Tigerlily, Nightstripe what are you doing here?" Blazepaw asked.

"We have come to speak with Ravenstar." Nightstripe mewed.

"Alright, come on then. I'm not too sure how Foxheart is going to cope with seeing you two here in our camp." Blazepaw mewed.

"Why would Foxheart care?" Leafpaw retorted.

"Foxheart is our brother." Nightstripe explained. Leafpaw just nodded.

"Ravenstar!" Leafpaw called at the black leader.

"Tigerlily." He dipped his head towards the white Windclan warrior. "Nightstripe." He dipped his head towards Nightstripe just as he had done with Tigerlily.

"Our medicine cat apprentice, Hawkpaw received an omen from Starclan. _Windclan must release the cat who doesn't belong. _The only cat who doesn't belong in our camp is Lionclaw. we have brought him to you. You may do as you wish with him." Nightstripe flicked his tail towards Lionclaw.

"Send my thanks to Wolfstar. I'm glad he saw reason." Ravenstar mewed.

"We will." Tigerlily mewed, padding out of the Thunderclan camp, her brother at her side.

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Ravenstar what are we going to do with him?" Poppyfur growled.

"He can't stay here!" Bramblethorn hissed.

"He might kill more Thunderclan cats!" Berrytail spat.

"Lionclaw, You remember Poppykit, Bramblekit and Berrykit? Berrypelt's kits? They are Poppyfur, Bramblethorn and Berrytail now." Foxheart retorted.

"Ah yes, Fernleaf's three kits. Berrytail, you look a lot like you're father." Lionclaw murmured.

"You would know." Berrytail spat. Bramblethorn and Poppyfur hissed at him before the three of them padded away.

"They still hate me, don't they?" Lionclaw mewed.

"Yes, they do. They aren't the only ones either. Remember Dawnflower's kits? They are Grayfur, Lilyflower, Cloudwhisper and Swirlpool." Redstripe scoffed.

"Wait, only four? Weren't there six of them?" Lionclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Deerpelt and Snowfall died. Shadowclan killed them." Grayfur growled. Blazepaw glanced around, the clan was gathering in the clearing.

"What is _he_ doing here?" A black striped tom spat.

"Windclan brought him here." Blazepaw mewed.

"I want nothing to do with him." He spat coldly, padding out of the camp.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lionclaw mewed.

"Yes, That was Tigerfrost." Silverstreak mewed. _Shouldn't Tigerfrost be happy that his father is still alive?_

"Ravenstar, you're not going to let him join the clan, are you?" Darkstorm asked.

"What if he murders our kits?" Rosepetal asked, concerned for her four kits, Shrewkit, Mousekit, Owlkit and Daisykit.

"I will let the clan decide what we are going to do with him." Ravenstar mewed.

"Is that a good idea?" Foxheart murmured.

"That will be up to the clan." Ravenstar sighed. "Let all cats gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar called. most of the cats were already in the clearing.

"I have decided to let the clan decide what to do with Lionclaw."

"Ravenstar, I have an idea." Rosepetal mewed.

"What is it?" Ravenstar asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could divide our selves into two groups. On one side of the camp, the cats who want Lionclaw gone will be standing. On the other, cats who think we should give Lionclaw another chance." Rosepetal mewed.

"All right, that seems fair." Foxheart shrugged.

"On this side, will be cats who think Lionclaw should leave." Berrytail growled, padding to one side of the camp. Poppyfur, Fernleaf and Bramblethorn followed him.

"And one this side, will be the cats who think Lionclaw should have another chance." Tawnyheart mewed. She padded to another side of the camp. Silverstreak and Thornfur followed him.

"Lionclaw was my mentor. I believe he has changed." Icestorm padded over to Silverstreak, Thornfur and Tawnyheart. Redfire, Blossomstem and Brackenpelt followed their mother.

"You killed our brother, we can't forgive you for that." Cloudwhisper said, padding over to Fernleaf's side. Grayfur, Lilyflower and Swirlpool followed her, along with Swirlpool's kits, Rowankit, Lionkit and Hawkkit. Moonshine, Rosepetal and Rosepetal's kits, Owlkit, Daisykit, Shrewkit and Mousekit padded over to Silverstreak's side. Sunnysky and Stormcloud followed Rosepetal. Darkstorm and Dustfur padded over to Fernleaf's side.

"You were my mentor as well, I also believe you changed." Ivyleaf purred, padding over to Silverstreak's side, taking with her Wolfclaw, Mollyberry, Fernpetal, Turtleshell and Wolfclaw's kits, Sorrelkit and Dovekit.

"You sent me away and killed my sister." Swiftwing padded over to Fernleaf's side.

"We think you deserve another chance." Robinwing purred, padding over to Silverstreak's side, with Ivypelt at his side. Cherryblosom, Cedarleaf, Breezefeather and Whitepaw followed them.

"I've heard the horrible things you did, Starclan showed them to me when I was missing. I don't believe you have changed." Sunnysky mewed, padding to the other side. Stormcloud followed her. _There isn't much more cats left to vote. Which side am I going to join? _

"It is not our place to vote." Starsong, Spiderfur, Bluepaw and Cloudwind backed away from all the cats.

"It is your place, you are part of the clan." Foxheart insisted.

"Alright." Cloudwind mewed. The four tribe cats stepped back into the group.

"I'm sorry Lionclaw, I always looked up to you. But you killed my father." Redstripe padded over to his mother's side. Starsong followed her mate. Spiderfur and Starsong's brother, Cloudwind followed him. Bluepaw remained with the other apprentices. Snowstorm padded over to Silverstreak's side, along with Featherwind, Rainsplash, Ashberry and Shadestripe.

"I wasn't even born when you were banished. But I heard a lot of stories of what you did." Thistlepaw mewed. He padded over to Fernleaf's side, Heatherpaw, Sandpaw, Jaypaw, and Leafpaw following him.

"I think you deserve another chance." Mosspaw purred. She padded over to Silverstreak's side. Her brother, Spiderpaw followed her. Bluepaw also padded over to that side.

"I trust you have changed." Honeyswirl dipped her head before padding over to Silverstreak's side. Now there were only three cats left to vote; Tigerfrost, Foxheart and Blazepaw.

"You were a murderer and a traitor. You killed good cats, I can't forgive you for that. I don't care if you're my father." Tigerfrost snapped, padding over to Fernleaf's sighed. Lionclaw winced at Tigerfrost's cold words.

"I don't think you have changed. But I do think you deserve another chance." Foxheart mewed, padding over to Silverstreak's side. Blazepaw remained standing in the middle of the two groups, unsure which side to choose.

"Blazepaw? You still have to vote. Which side will it be?" Ravenstar asked.

"I think he deserves another chance." Blazepaw mewed, padding over to Silverstreak's side.

"Then it's settled, Lionclaw will stay." Ravenstar announced.

"Thank you Foxheart, I thought you of all cats would vote against me being here." Lionclaw dipped his head to my father.

"One other thing before you all go back to your dutys, there is one apprentice who is ready to become a warrior. Bluepaw, please come forward." Blazepaw watched as the white she-cat with blue eyes slowly padded forward.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn and train by you noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior on her behalf." Ravenstar purred.

"Do you, Bluepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" The black leader asked.

"I do." She purred.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Bluesky. Starclan honors your bravery and you strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Ravenstar purred. Bluesky licked Ravenstar's should respectfully before padding over to Spiderfur,Starsong and Cloudwind. _It won't be long until Heatherpaw, Sandpaw, Thistlepaw and me are standing up there, getting our warrior names. _


	13. Fire

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

It had been a moon and a half since Lionclaw rejoined Thunderclan. Some cats have forgiven nad started treating him like any other warrior, others didn't. They still didn't trust him.

"Blazepaw! Take a rabbit to the elders and then get some rest. You've been on your paws all morning." Sunnysky purred. Blazepaw dashed to the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a rabbit and dragged it to the elders den.

"Hello Blazepaw." Fernleaf purred once she saw the small apprentice.

"You and your litteremates will be warriors soon. I wonder what your warrior names will be." Snowstorm mewed.

"It won't be long now, We're the oldest apprentices and the apprentice den is getting kind of full." Blazepaw mewed.

"Ravenstar will make you warriors when he thinks you are ready." Darkstorm mewed.

"I suppose you're right." Blazepaw sighed. _What if he never thinks we're ready? What if he makes Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Mosspaw and Spiderpaw warriors before Sandpaw, Heatherpaw, Thistlepaw and me? _

"Blazepaw!" Sandpaw called.

"I have to go, my sister is calling me." Blazepaw mewed.

"Bye and thank you for the rabbit!" Frostfang purred as Blazepaw padded out of the den.

"What is it?" Blazepaw asked.

"Want to come hunting with Breezefeather, Cloudwind, Sunnysky and me?" she asked.

"I don't know. Sunnysky ordered me to have some rest." Blazepaw mewed.

"Alright then." Sandpaw mewed, padding away. Blazepaw padded into the apprentice den. Leafpaw and Mosspaw were curled up in their nests. Blazepaw padded over to his nest and curled up. He closed his eyes and went to

***Later on that night***

Blazepaw yawned before padding out of his den. Strangely, no one was on guard. Blazepaw glanced all around the camp. The only sounds in the camp were the soft snoring of the many cats. It was too dark for the dawn patrol to have already left. Blazepaw padded to the entrance of the camp. He tasted the air, trying to catch the cat who was supposed to keep guard, in case they were somewhere in the forest. Instead a horrifying stench filled his nostrils. It couldn't be anything else. He raced to the warriors den.

"There's a fire in the forest!" He screeched. The warriors began to stir immediately.

"Blazepaw are you sure?" Foxheart mewed.

"Of course! I wouldn't make this kind of thing up!" Blazepaw hissed. _Why can't he ever trust me? _Blazepaw dashed to the apprentice den.

"Wake up! There's a fire!" Blazepaw hissed. He ran to the nursery. Wolfclaw was already there. He was helping the queens. He had Sorrelkit on his back and Dovekit in his jaws. _He already lost his mate, he was probably making sure he didn't lose his kits too. _

"Blazepaw could you please carry Mousekit?" Rosepetal pleaded. Blazepaw nodded, picking up the scared she-kit.

"I'll carry Daisykit." Ivyleaf offered. She picked up the tiny kit.

"I'll carry Shrewkit." Redfire picked up the tom.

"Come on let's go!" Wolfclaw hissed through Dovekit's fluffy gray fur. Blazepaw found his littermates by the entrance.

"We will meet at the lake!" Ravenstar called. He led the way out of the camp. Blazepaw followed Heatherpaw and Sandpaw, Thistlepaw was right behind him. He clutched Mousekit tightly, vowing not to let go of her. He could hear Sandpaw and Heatherpaw coughing the smoke. Blazepaw stopped to get a better grip and Mousekit, Thistlepaw bumped into him.

"Keep going!" Thistlepaw coughed. Blazepaw heard a loud cracking sound. I flaming tree trunk began tilting down. Cherryblossom pulled Blazepaw back as the tree came crashing down. Blazepaw glanced around, He, and all the cats behind him were trapped in a ring of fire.

"What are we going to do?" Mosspaw panicked. Blazepaw looked at all the cats who were trapped with him. Thistlepaw, Mousekit, Shrewkit, Daisykit, Redfire, Cherryblossom, Robinwing, Featherwind, Ivyleaf, Poppyfur, Mosspaw, Spiderpaw, Frostfang, Fernleaf and Snowstorm.

"I want Rosepetal!" Mousekit cried.

"And you're going to see Rosepetal!" Blazepaw mewed determinedly. Blazepaw backed up. _I won't let Mousekit die! _

"Blazepaw don't do it! you won't make it!" Redfire cried. Blazepaw ignored his older brother as he jumped into the flames.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw, Thistlepaw and Redfire are in there!" Sandpaw cried.

"Foxheart!" A voice cried from the other side of the flames.

"Robinwing!" Breezefeather screamed.

"Foxheart take the rest of the clan to the lake." Robinwing mewed calmly.

"My sons are in there!" Foxheart protested.

"Foxheart you have to listen to Robinwing. You need to take the rest of the clan to the lake. We'll be fine." Foxheart heard another voice call. _Redfire! _

"Redfire you know that's not true. If I leave you here, you and the others who are trapped will die." Foxheart cried.

"Foxheart you can't hold the rest of the clan back for us. Listen to your son, lead the clan to the lake." Robinwing mewed calmly.

"You'll all die!" Foxheart shouted. _I can't let them die! Three of my sons are in there! _

"Cinderpaw and the rest of our warrior ancestors will welcome us with open paws. Foxheart please! Lead the rest of the clan away!" Redfire pleaded.

"I will. I don't want to but I will. Robinwing, you were a brave warrior. Starclan will welcome you." Foxheart mewed sadly.

"At least I'll see my mother. Take care of Ivypelt and my two daughters for me." Robinwing mewed.

"I will." Foxheart choked.

"Foxheart, tell her the truth, ok? She'll want to know. I'll tell him for you, but just let her know. She'll be angry with you at first for keeping it a secret for so long but at least she'll know the truth." Redfire mewed.

"Don't worry, I will. Redfire, I love you." Foxheart cried before turning away. "Come on! Let's go to the lake." Foxheart choked. _I don't think I'll ever let them go. I wish I could have saved them. _

"Don't do it! you won't make it!" Foxheart heard Redfire cry. He turned back to the flames. He saw a small ginger cat leap through the flames and land on the ground. The small cat was coughing and wheezing, he was too weak to get up. Foxheart ran over to the small ginger tom. _Thistlepaw? _In the jaws of the tom, was a kit.

"Mousekit!" Rosepetal cried. The gray nursery queen ran over to her daughter and began licking her furiously. "She's alive!" She purred happily. Rosepetal then frowned. "Where's Daisykit and Shrewkit?" She glanced around at the cats around her.

"Who had them?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Redfire and Ivyleaf." Rosepetal mewed.

"Rosepetal I'm sorry. Redfire and Ivyleaf are trapped in the flames. I wish I could have saved them too." The small tom coughed.

"I'll miss them, but I'm glad you had the courage to jump through the flames. You risked your life to save Mousekit." Rosepetal mewed.

"Blazepaw are you alright?" Sandpaw whimpered.

"Sandpaw! You take Mousekit. I'll try to carry Blazepaw, it doesn't look he can walk on his own." Cedarleaf.

"No, Cedarleaf. I'll carry my son." Foxheart mewed. Cedarleaf nodded. Foxheart grasped Blazepaw by the scruff and dragged him. _He's gotten heavy, I remember carrying him through the forest when he was a kit. _Foxheart dropped Blazepaw gently on the sandy shore.

"Blazepaw!" Icestorm and Heatherpaw ran over to them.

"I thought Blazepaw was trapped in the flames with Thistlepaw! Did they find a way out?" Heatherpaw asked hopefully, glancing around for her other brother.

"No. Blazepaw jumped through the flames to save the kit he was carrying. Mousekit is now safely with her mother. Blazepaw was the only cat to make it out." Foxheart mewed sadly. Blossomstem and Brackenpelt raced over to Icestorm, Foxheart, Heatherpaw, Sandpaw and Blazepaw.

"Blazepaw! You got out of the fire!" Brackenpelt purred.

"Did Thistlepaw and Redfire make it?" Blossomstem asked. Foxheart shook his head sadly.

"At least one of out little brother's made it out of the fire." Brackenpelt flicked Blossomstem with his tail.

"Yes, of course. I'm glad Blazepaw made it out of the fire." Blossomstem mewed.

"Let all cats gather around." Ravenstar mewed. The remaining cats gathered around the Thunderclan leader.

"We weren't ready for the fire, but we managed to get most of the clan out safely. We have lost some very brave warriors. We have lost Robinwing, Cherryblossom, Featherwind, Ivyleaf, Redfire, Poppyfur, Frostfang, Fernleaf, Snowstorm, Thistlepaw, Mosspaw, Spiderpaw, Daisykit and Shrewkit. We would have lost two more cats, Blazepaw and Mousekit. Not only did Blazepaw warn us all about the fire, but he also jumped into the flames to save Mousekit. They were the only two to make it out of the fire." Ravenstar mewed.

"Blazepaw! Mousekit!" The clan chanted.

"Ravenstar!" A voice howled. Foxheart glanced over the Thunderclan leader's shoulder. Wolfstar and almost all the Windclan warriors were padding over to the group of Thunderclan cats.

"Wolfstar." Ravenstar growled.

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

We saw the fire and came over to see what we could do." Barktail explained.

"Foxheart! Are you alright?" Tigerlily and Nightstripe asked.

"No. I'm not." Foxheart growled, padding away.

"He seems fine." Nightstripe mumbled.

"His heart is torn. We lost two of our sons in the fire, and many more cats." Icestorm explained.

"That's awful!" Nightstripe gasped.

"Nightstripe, why don't you go talk to Foxheart?" Icestorm suggested.

"Alright." Nightstripe padded away. Tigerlily began following him.

"Tigerlily wait, I need to talk to you." Icestorm mewed.

"Yes?" Tigerlily mewed.

"I know" Icestorm mewed.

"Know about what?" Tigerlily asked.

"Tigerlily you know what I'm talking about. Foxheart told me." Icestorm scoffed.

"How can I trust ever trust him again? He promised he wouldn't tell anyone." Tigerlily growled, more to herself than to Icestorm.

"He had to tell me where he got them. He only told me, you can trust me with your secret." Icestorm mewed.

"You're right, I can trust you. Are they alright?" Tigerlily asked.

"She is fine. She made it out of the fire alright. He got trapped in the fire, but he made it out." Icestorm mewed.

"That's great!" Tigerlily sighed in relief.

"Tigerlily! Nightstripe! Get back over here!" Wolfstar growled.

"What were you doing talking to the Thunderclan cats?" Barktail growled.

"We wanted to make sure our brother was alright. He may have chosen Thunderclan, but he is still our brother." Tigerlily spat at the Windclan deputy.

"Are you traitors as well as he?" Barktail growled.

"How could you say that? We're just as loyal as any cat." Nightstripe snapped.

"I'm not too sure about that." Barktail hissed.

"Enough!" Wolfstar spat.

"Sorry Wolfstar." Nightstripe dipped his head to his clan leader.

"Cats of Windclan, this is the perfect time to expand our territory! Thunderclan is weak from the fire! They will have trouble fighting back!" Wolfstar purred.

"Thunderclan is perfectly capable of fighting back." Redstripe growled.

"But that's wrong! Shouldn't we help them?" Ashfeather asked.

"Are you a traitor as well as your kits?" Wolfstar challenged.

"Wolfstar, my sister and I are no traitors." Nightstripe protested.

"Prove it!" Barktail growled. Wolfstar silenced him with his tail.

"Nightstripe, Tigerlily, do you wish to prove your loyalty to Windclan?" Wolfstar asked.

"Yes." Nightstripe mewed. Tigerlily hesitated before echoing her brother.

"To prove your loyalty to this clan, you will attack your brother's kits." Wolfstar purred amusingly, flicking his tail towards Blazepaw and Sandpaw.

"Apprentices?" Tigerlily gasped.

"What about warriors? These aren't his only kits." Nightstripe insisted.

"No, you will attack these two apprentices." Wolfstar said firmly.

"Alright, if that's what I have to do to prove my loyalty than that's what I'll do." Nightstripe sighed. _No! They can't attack Tigerlily's daughter!_ The Windclan cats began leaping at the closest Thunderclan warriors.

"Leave my sister alone!" Blazepaw growled. Barktail swatted him with his paw.

"Tigerlily, Nightstripe now!" Wolfstar growled.

"Tigerlily? Are you a traitor?" Barktail taunted.

"Foxheart stop this! Tigerlily has to know now!" Icestorm hissed.

"I promised her. They can't know. She never wanted to know who they were so she could let them go easier." Foxheart shook his head.

"If you don't tell them I will." Icestorm growled.

"Fine." Foxheart growled.

"Nightstripe! Tigerlily! Are you traitors?" Barktail taunted.

"I'm no traitor!" Nightstripe growled.

"Stop! You can't attack Tigerlily's kits." Foxheart mewed.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Robinpaw, I see your point. Yes, they could have leapt out after Blazepaw but I thought Thunderclan was getting a little too big, I wasnt't really paying attention to how many cats were in the clan. I made the fire happen so that I could kill off some of them. **

**Starclan's P.O.V**

"Are you my father?" Poppyfur asked, glaring at a ginger tom.

"Yes, this is your father." Fernleaf purred.

"I'm Berrypelt. Poppyfur you were a great warrior, I watched you and your brothers grow up proudly. You should have been a warrior longer." Berrypelt sighed.

"At least I'm with you and Fernleaf." She purred.

"Cinderpaw!" Redfire gasped, staring at the cream-colored she-cat.

"Redfire! I've missed you!" Cinderpaw purred. She turned to the frightened ginger tom sitting next to Redfire.

"You must be Thistlepaw. Welcome to Starclan, I'm Cinderpaw." She purred.

"I've heard about you." Thistlepaw mewed.

"Where's Whitepelt?" Fernleaf asked, glancing around for her sister.

"I'm right here." Whitepelt purred.

"Goldenflower?" Robinwing called.

"I'm right here my son." a golden she-cat stepped out of the shadows. All the cats who died from the fire were reuniting with their lost family. Daisykit and Shrewkit sat around awkwardly, staring at all the cats with their families. A gray tom padded over them.

"You must be Daisykit and Shrewkit." He purred.

"Y-yes." Shrewkit shuddered.

"Who are you?" Daisykit asked.

"Owlfeather!" Featherwind gasped.

"Owlfeather I thought you were with your father! How did you end up in Starclan?" Cherryblossom asked.

"He was always a clan cat at heart, it never left him." A cream-colored she-cat and a gray she-cat stepped out beside him.

"Hollystar!" Robinwing purred.

"This is my mother, Midnight. You may remember Hollystar saying that Midnight was her sister?" Owlfeather mewed.

"How did you die?" Featherwind asked.

"I was hit by a monster. My father and I were crossing the Thunderpath and the monster hit us. Only I died." Owlfeather mewed.

"Cinderpaw it's all your fault!" a tortoise-shell she-cat hissed suddenly.

"What is Cinderpaw's fault?" Thistlepaw asked.

"We should have told them long ago!" the ginger tom next to her growled.

"Squirrletail, Runningfire what are you talking about?" Frostfang asked.

"About Tigerlily's kits! We would have told them the truth when they were only kits but Cinderpaw said we should leave it!" Runningfire hissed.

"We should have told them. Growing up not knowing who their real mother isn't a good thing to do, I would know. I wish I had told Foxheart when he was young, then at least he wouldn't have been angry with Ashfeather, Crowwing, Nightstripe and Tigerlily. Who knows how Blazepaw and Sandpaw will cope, Foxheart didn't cope well at all." Mossfur mewed.

"He still forgave them. Do you think Blazepaw and Sandpaw will ever forgive Tigerlily for giving them away? Ashfeather didn't give Foxheart away, he stumbled off on his own. Windclan thought he was dead. Tigerlily knew very well her two kits were still alive and in Thunderclan, she just didn't know whether they were Thistlepaw, Blazepaw, Sandpaw or Heatherpaw." Runningfire pointed out.

"I see your point Runningfire but we will just have to give them a chance to cope." Swirlpaw mewed.

"They might make the same decision Foxheart did, if they are loyal enough to Thunderclan they might stay." Squirrletail mewed.

"Are you saying my littermates aren't loyal?" Thistlepaw flared.

"No, just every cat reacts differently. We will just have to wait and see how Sandpaw and Blazepaw cope with the situation" Cinderpaw mewed.

**Sandpaw's P.O.V**

Rain slowly started pouring down. It didn't take long until it was coming down hard. The Windclan cats and the Thunderclan cats stopped fighting and stared at Tigerlily, Barktail, Nightstripe, Foxheart, Icestorm, Blazepaw and Sandpaw. Blazepaw and Sandpaw's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Blazepaw asked.

"I said they can't attack Tigerlily's kits. I'm sorry, but you and Blazepaw aren't my kits. You're Tigerlily's kits." Foxheart mewed.

"How?" Sandpaw asked. _I can't belive what he's saying!_

"Well-"

"No Foxheart, I'll tell them." Tigerlily silenced Foxheart with her tail.

"Alright." Foxheart nodded.

"Moons ago, only warriors and their apprentices were allowed in the camp. Elders and Queens had to find somewhere else on the moorland to stay. We were all scattered. I knew you the both of you would die if you stayed in Windclan. So I made the hardest choice I ever had to make, I took the both of you onto Thunderclan territory where we ran into Foxheart. He promised to take care of you both." Tigerlily mewed.

"So you lied to us?" Sandpaw flared, turning on Foxheart.

"I promised Tigerlily you would never know." Foxheart mewed.

"Why did you choose to tell us now and not when we were kits?" Blazepaw asked.

"Because I promised Tigerlily I wouldn't. Before Redfire died he made me promise to tell you both the truth."

"Redfire knew?" Tigerlily hissed.

"No. He didn't know they were yours, but he knew they weren't Thunderclan born. Everyone who was there when I brought them into the clan knew." Foxheart shook his head.

"Tigerlily, is this true? Did you give away Windclan kits?" Wolfstar growled.

"They would have died if they stayed in Windclan! It was leaf-bare! There was no way they would have survived if I hadn't brought them to Foxheart!" Tigerlily growled.

"We lost two Windclan kits because you!" Wolfstar growled.

"No! We lost two Windclan kits because of you! You were the one who ordered the queens and elders to move out of them camp!" Nightstripe hissed.

"Tigerlily, are these the kits that you told us died?" Barktail asked, glancing at Blazepaw and his sister.

"Yes, these are our kits." Tigerlily nodded.

"Barktail is our father?" Sandpaw eyes widened.

"Yes." Tigerlily mewed.

"Sandpaw, Blazepaw I'm sorry. You were never supposed to know." Foxheart sighed.

"And why not? Why couldn't you tell us you weren't our father?" Sandpaw growled.

"Because I made a promise to Tigerlily." Foxheart hissed.

"So then why didn't you keep it a secret?" Blazepaw spat.

"Because Redfire wanted you to know! He wanted me to tell you the truth." Foxheart scoffed.

"Sandpaw, Blazepaw now you have to make a choice. Will you continue to live in Thunderclan with the cats you grew up with, or will you join Windclan to live with your true parents?"

"I won't live in a clan with cats who have lied to me all these moons." Blazepaw hissed, stepping beside Barktail. Sandpaw glanced around at her clan mates, and to her brother. She took a step beside Blazepaw.

"I'm sorry Cloudwind, you'll have to get a new apprentice. I'm staying with Blazepaw." Sandpaw mewed.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

Foxheart watched as Blazepaw and Sandpaw padded away with the Windclan warriors. _This is all my fault. I should have told them before, then maybe they would have stayed. _

"The fire has stopped. The rain has put it out, we can return to the camp." Wolfclaw reported. He, Grayfur and Lilyflower were sent to check the fire.

"Foxheart, it's not your fault they chose to leave with Windclan." Icestorm mewed, she was interrupted by a loud shriek from Turtleshell.

"She kitting!" Honeyswirl shouted, racing to her side. Whitepaw stumbled over to her mentor.

"We don't have any herbs, they have most likely been burnt from the fire." Whitepaw said nervously.

"She will just have to have her kits without them." Honeyswirl sighed. Grayfur raced to his mates immediately.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He murmured softly in her ear.

"She's having four kits!" Honeyswirl announced.

"There's the first one!" Whitepaw mewed.

"It's tom." Honeyswirl purred, placing the tiny gray tom at Grayfur's paws. Grayfur didn't have to be told, he immediately began licking his son.

"Here comes another one! It's a she-cat!" Whitepaw mewed. She placed the ginger she-cat at Foxheart's paws. Foxheart bend down and licked the she-cat furiously.

"This next one is a she-cat." Honeyswirl purred, placing the gray she-cat at Icestorm's paws. Icestorm licked the kit gently.

"Here is the last one, another she-cat." Honeyswirl purred, placing the mewling gray striped kit at Turtleshell's belly. Foxheart and Grayfur did the same.

"This gray striped she-cat will be Skykit." Turtleshell purred.

"And the ginger she-cat will be Firekit, named after the fire that took the lives of many of our warriors." Grayfur said.

"This gray she-cat will be Rainkit, for the rain the put out the fire." Turtleshell purred.

"And the tom will be Smokekit, for the smoke that blinded us one they way to the lake." Grayfur mewed.

"Skykit, Firekit, Rainkit and Smokekit. They're beautiful kits." Wolfclaw purred. The four new kits were his kin, Turtleshell was his sister.

"They are beautiful." Ravenstar purred.

"Will they make it to the camp?" Cedarleaf asked.

"There is no camp." Ivypelt hissed. She refused to speak to anyone after the loss of her brother. Robinwing was the only thing she had left besides her clan and now he was gone. Her whole family was gone, all taken away by Starclan.

"We can rebuild the camp." Foxheart insisted.

"Grayfur, Turtleshell, Foxheart and Icestorm will carry Turtleshell's kits. We will return to camp." Ravenstar mewed. Foxheart picked up Firekit and followed his clan mates, afraid of what they will find at their camp.


	15. I Thought You Were My Friend

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw! You need to try harder!" His father encouraged him. It had been three sun rises since Blazepaw and his sister left Thunderclan. Blazepaw had been lucky when he received his father as a mentor. Wolfstar had chosen to take on Sandpaw. Tigerlily had told them that they would have to train extra hard because some of the Windclan cats doubted their loyalty. They would have to train harder than most apprentices.

"I am trying!" Blazepaw growled.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Barktail sighed. Blazepaw nodded, following the Windclan deputy back to camp. He padded over to his sister.

"Hi! How was training?" Blazepaw asked.

"Horrible. Wolfstar wouldn't stop criticising me." Sandpaw hissed.

"Barktail wouldn't stop nagging me either." Blazepaw mewed.

"Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey gather here beneath the stump for a meeting!" Wolfstar howled. Blazepaw padded over to Tigerlily and Nightstripe. Sandpaw sat beside him.

"There are two apprentices ready to become warriors. Duskpaw, Dustpaw please come forward." Wolfstar purred. The two apprentices padded forward.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their turn. Do you, Duskpaw and Dustpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Wolfstar asked.

"I do." Duskpaw purred.

"I do." Dustpaw echoed his sister.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Duskpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Duskfall. Starclan honors you wisdom and your kindness." He rested his muzzle on top of her head, in return she gave his shoulder a respectful lick before padding over to join the other warriors.

"Dustpaw, you will be known as Dustwind. Starclan honors you bravery and your strength." Wolfstar rested his muzzle on his head and just as Duskfall had done, he gave Wolfstar's should a respectful lick before padding over to join his sister and the other warriors.

"Tonight is the night of the gathering. Barktail, Crowwing, Tigerlily, Nightstripe, Rockfall, Featherpelt, Smoketail, Berrystripe, Duskfall, Dustwind, Ashfeather, Larkstripe, Leafshrew, Hawkpaw, Gorsepaw, Goldenpaw, Blazepaw and Sandpaw will come to tonight's gathering. The rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Wolfstar purred.

"Why do the Thunderclan cats get to go and not us?" Weaslepaw and Leopardpaw protested.

"Do as your leader says." Barktail hissed at them.

"You're only saying that because they are your kits." Weaslepaw growled, stalking away, Leopardpaw at his side.

"Don't mind them. They judge your loyalty to Windclan. Just train hard and to show them that they're wrong." Tigerlily murmured in Blazepaw's ear. _Did we make the right choice, leaving Thunderclan?_

**Heatherpaw's P.O.V**

"Cheer up Heatherpaw, You'll be a warrior soon." Jaypaw mewed.

"It's not the same. I'll be becoming a warrior alone. Thistlepaw is gone and now so are Blazepaw and Sandpaw. I always thought the three of them would be at my side while I receive my warrior name." Heatherpaw sighed.

"On the bright side, you'll see them tonight at the gathering." Leafpaw purred. _That's right! Tonight is the gathering!_

"Ravenstar! We found a group of cats on our territory." Cedarleaf growled. Behind him was a group of strange cats.

"Hello, what's you name?" Smokekit asked the biggest one. It had been three sun rises since they were born and Smokekit and his sisters were the noisiest kits in the camp. Bluesky had also moved into the nursery, her kits were expected in a moon. No cat knew who the father of her kits were, she wasn't telling anyone either.

"My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones. You can call me Stoneteller." He dipped his head.

"Stoneteller!" Cloudwind gasped. Starsong, Cloudwind, Spiderfur, Sunnysky and Redstripe raced over to him.

"Do you remember us? We were the clan cats who stayed with the tribe on our search for our clan." Sunnysky purred.

"Yes, Redpaw and Sunnykit." He mewed.

"I'm Redstripe now, and she's Sunnysky. We're warriors."

"I thought you were dead." Spiderfur mewed.

" lost many cats but some of the tribe survived." Stoneteller mewed.

"Star? Cloud?" a gray tom asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Moss! Pebble!" Starsong purred racing to the two cats beside Stoneteller.

"Star, Cloud we've missed you so much!" Pebble mewed.

"Bluesky is fine, she found us along with Spiderfur." Cloudwind mewed.

"Bluesky? Spiderfur?" Moss asked, confused.

"Blue Water That Flows in Stream and Spider That Spins a Web." Starsong explained.

"Blue is alright? Where is she?" Pebble asked, glancing around at the group of Thunderclan cats.

"I'm right here." Bluesky nuzzled Pebble's fur.

"Blue you're alright!" Moss purred.

"I'm expecting kits." She mewed.

"That's great!" Pebble purred.

"Cloud, Star, Spider and Blue, do you wish to come back to the tribe?" Stoneteller asked.

"We have rebuilt the tribe in a different cave." Moss explained.

"I would love to." Spiderfur mewed. He turned to Ravenstar. "Thank you for taking me in, but I belong with The Tribe of Rushing Water." Spiderfur dipped his head. Ravenstar just nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a clan cat now. Besides, I love Sunnysky. I won't leave her." Cloudwind purred, nuzzling Sunnysky's head. Heatherpaw hadn't noticed that the two cats had spent a lot of time together.

"I'm expecting kits in a moon, I want my kits to be born into Thunderclan, it's the least I do for what they have given me." Bluesky mewed, taking a step back.

"What about you Star? Would you come back to the Tribe?" Moss asked, his eyes showed a twinkle of hope. Starsong glanced at Redstripe, and then to her only surviving kit, Jaypaw.

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave my mate and son." Starsong mewed.

"That's alright. We understand." Pebble mewed.

"We will be on our way, we must get back to the tribe. Stoneteller dipped his head and padded out of camp. Spiderfur and the tribe cats followed him. Heatherpaw watched as they disappeared into the tunnel.

"We will miss Spiderfur, but belongs with the Tribe of Rushing Water." Cloudwind dipped his head.

"The gathering is tonight, Foxheart, Icestorm, Redstripe, Cedarleaf, Stormcloud, Sunnysky, Cloudwind, Lilyflower, Bramblethorn, Berrytail, Cloudwhisper, Brackenpelt, Ivypelt, Breezefeather, Thornfur, Ashberry, Shadestripe, Tawnyheart, Honeyswirl, Whitepaw, Heatherpaw, Jaypaw and Leafpaw will come to the gathering tonight, the rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Ravenstar purred.

"Heatherpaw come on! We're meeting up with our mentors by the tunnel!" Leafpaw mewed. Heatherpaw swallowed hard. Jaypaw noticed and swatted Leafpaw with his forepaw roughly.

"We're sorry Heatherpaw, I'm sure Ravenstar will give you a new mentor soon, the clan just needs rebuilding now. Ravenstar's got a lot on his mind. He hasn't forgotten about you." Jaypaw said kindly.

"Thanks." Heatherpaw mewed. _Robinwing I miss you! Why did you have to get trapped in the fire?_

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw! What are you doing?" Weaslepaw snickered.

"I'm waiting for Thunderclan to arrive." Blazepaw snapped at him.

"I don't know why Wolfstar let you into our clan, you may have been born in Windclan, but you and your sister are still mangy Thunderclan cats." Leopardpaw growled.

"I'm loyal to Windclan!" Blazepaw mewed, more to himself than to them.

"If you're so loyal then why are you here waiting for Thunderclan?" Weaslepaw sneered.

"I want to see how Heatherpaw, Foxheart and Icestorm are doing after the fire. I still care about them." Blazepaw admitted.

"So you admit you're not loyal to Windclan?" Leopardpaw hissed.

"No! I grew up with Heatherpaw and Foxheart and Icestorm took care of me. Besides, Foxheart and Heatherpaw are my kin." Blazepaw mewed. His nostrils filled with the fresh scent of Thunderclan, he could see Ravenstar leading the group towards the island.

"Blazepaw." Ravenstar dipped his head towards the small ginger tom, he kept padding forward. Blazepaw smiled at some of the warriors, but they ignored him. Some of them growled at him. _Do they hate me that much?_ He caught sight of three small cats, two toms and a she-cat. They were laughing together. The smallest tom was a mottled tom, the second tom was only slightly bigger and ginger. The she-cat was white and ginger. He recognised the three of them, before he could call out to them, the she-cat called out.

"Blazepaw!" She ran over to him, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"How's Windclan?" The mottled tom scoffed.

"Fine. I have to work hard to prove my loyalty, but I'm fine. How are you doing?" Blazepaw mewed.

"Well, Leafpaw isn't going to be the youngest apprentice for long. Dovekit and Sorrelkit are going to be apprenticed soon." The ginger tom mewed.

"Jaypaw! I want you to stay with the Thunderclan cats. Leafpaw, Heatherpaw, you too." Foxheart called to the three apprentices. He didn't even glance at Blazepaw.

"Coming!" Jaypaw padded over to his mentor. Leafpaw raced after him. Only Heatherpaw remained.

"Aren't you going to listen to Foxheart?" Blazepaw sighed.

"No, why? He's not my mentor." Heatherpaw smiled.

"But he's your father, and your deputy." Blazepaw mewed.

"And? Do you think I haven't disobeyed an order before?" Heatherpaw purred amusingly. Blazepaw laughed, he knew she was referring to when they snuck off to a battle. Of course, Heatherpaw had payed dearly for it, she had to stay in the medicine cat den for almost two moons.

"Heatherpaw!"Sandpaw screamed, racing over to her. The two she-cats touched noses.

"Hi Blazepaw." Breezefeather purred. Blazepaw left Sandpaw and Heatherpaw to talk while he talked to Breezefeather.

"You know, we never wanted you and Sandpaw to find out that way." she sighed.

"Wait, you knew?" Blazepaw flared.

"Yes. I was just made an apprentice when you and Sandpaw came into the clan but no one but Icestorm and Foxheart knew that you were Windclan. All the rest of us knew was that you weren't born in the clan." Breezefeather said nervously.

"You still knew that they weren't my real parents!" Blazepaw hissed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Breezefeather growled.

"You could have told me instead of letting me grow up, thinking my father was the great Foxheart. You could have told me before I started believing my mother was Icestorm, or that Redfire, Brackenpelt, Blossomstem, Thistlepaw, Heatherpaw and Cinderpaw were my littermates. I thought you were my friend Breezefeather." Blazepaw cried.

"I am your friend." Breezefeather insisted.

"Apparently not, a true friend wouldn't have let me grow up thinking I'm someone I'm not." Blazepaw hissed.

"So you think that just because your parents are Barktail and Tigerlily, not Foxheart and Icestorm as you thought before, that you've changed? Think Blazepaw. You're no different now then you were as a kit, or as a Thunderclan cat." Breezefeather spat.

"I'm not the same Blazepaw I was before." Blazepaw insisted.

"No, of course you're not. You know what's changed? Your heart. The Blazepaw I knew cared about his clan mates, and his family. I miss that Blazepaw." Breezefeather hissed.

"Blazepaw look around you. You have parents who love you, they would be heart-broken if anything happened to you. Just because you're in Windclan now doesn't mean that Icestorm and Foxheart don't love you. Them being your parents may have been fake, but their love wasn't. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love them back." Breezefeather mewed. Blazepaw remained silent.

"They aren't the only ones either, Brackenpelt, Blossomstem, Heatherpaw, even Redfire and Thistlepaw. They all loved you and Sandpaw and they still do. Blazepaw, you may be a Windclan cat, but do you honestly think you're a Windclan cat at heart?" Breezefeather prompted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Barktail growled.

"I was,"

"I know exactly what you were doing. You were trying to talk my son into coming back to Thunderclan. Did you think he would come crawling back to you? The clan that's been lying to him all his life?" Barktail snickered.

"I was, but I understand that it was a waste. Blazepaw, you can stay in Windclan. You belong there with the rest of those fox hearts." Breezefeather scoffed. She began padding away.

"And Blazepaw? I thought the same thing. I thought we were friends too, but I guess not." Breezefeather called over her shoulder before disappearing into the group of Thunderclan cats. _Of course I'm a Windclan cat at heart! She's wrong. I'm a Windclan cat now! I am loyal to Windclan and only Windclan! If she was my friend then she wouldn't have lied to me. _


	16. We Have to Leave

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

"Your mentor will be Redstripe!" Ravenstar purred. Heatherpaw touched noses with her new mentor. _Finally! Now she can continue her training!_ Icestorm thought.

"Dovekit, you have reached your sixth moon. It is time for you and your sister to be apprenticed. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudwhisper." Ravenstar mewed. Dovepaw touched noses with Cloudwhisper before the white warrior led her through the crowd of cats and over to her father, Wolfclaw.

"Sorrelkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sorrelpaw. Your mentor will be Stormcloud." Sorrelpaw touched noses with the young warrior before joining her father and sister.

"It is a wonderful time for Thunderclan, two new apprentices and four new kits in the nursery! Fernpetal has kitted one beautiful she-kit, Rosekit and Bluesky has kitted three kits, Stormkit, Mistykit and Fuzzykit! Thunderclan is thriving!" Ravenstar purred.

"Heatherpaw! Dovepaw! Sorrelpaw! Rosekit! Stormkit! Mistykit! Fuzzykit!" The clan chanted. Icestorm yawned before padding to the warriors den. It had been a moon since the gathering. Whitepaw had recieved her medicine cat name, Whitebird. Icestorm closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Icestorm awoke, all the warriors were sleeping. She stretched before padding out of the warriors den. Silverpelt shined above her head as the moon glowed. She could hear the tiny mews of kits and glanced towards the nursery. Four figures were sneaking around the corner, headed for the dirt place. Icestorm slowly padded over. Icestorm recognised Bluesky and her three kits, Stormkit, Mistykit and Fuzzykit.

"Where are you going?" Icestorm asked.

"Icestorm!" Bluesky startled.

"Where are you going?" Icestorm repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Icestorm, you have to understand, I'm not clan-born like the rest of you. I don't belong here." Bluesky mewed.

"You're not the only one, Rosepetal and Moonshine aren't clan-born. Neither are Cloudwind and Starsong. Do you think Foxheart is Thunderclan born? None of them were born into this clan but they still belong here." Icestorm insisted.

"Yes, but _I _don't belong here. I've love the clan, but it's not the path I must walk down. I have a different path to walk on." Bluesky insisted.

"Where were you and your kits going?" Icestorm asked.

"To the Shadowclan border. I was meeting up with their father, Shadowclaw. I've met up with him for a while, he knows how I feel. He doesn't belong in his clan either, he was born a rogue." Bluesky explained.

"Bluesky, think about this. Are you making the right choice?" Icestorm prompted. _What if her kits don't make it? They aren't even a moon old! _

"I have thought about it. This isn't the life I want for my kits, or for me. I don't want my kits to get killed in a battle or injured over a border fight. I'm sorry Icestorm, but you of all cats must know how I feel."

"You're right, I do know how you feel. I lost my daughter Cinderpaw in a battle, Heatherpaw got injured in a battle, I lost my two sons Redfire and Thistlepaw in the fire and Blazepaw and Sandpaw, two kits I've grown to love hate me and joined Windclan. If any cat knows how you feel it's me." Icestorm mewed.

"Then you understand why I must go." Bluesky prompted.

"Yes, the clan will miss you, Mistykit, Stormkit and Fuzzykit, You are forever in our hearts. May Starclan light your paths." Icestorm dipped her head and watched as the four cats padded away.

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"It's the perfect time to expand our territory! Thunderclan is still weak from the fire!" Wolfstar purred. Many of the Windclan cats cheered. Blazepaw and Sandpaw shifted their paws.

"They are some cats we can't trust!" Leopardpaw shouted.

"How can we trust they won't coward in the battle? We can't trust Thunderclan cats." Weaslepaw snickered.

"My sister and I are no Thunderclan cats!" Blazepaw spat, lashing his tail angrily. He unsheathed his claws and arched his back, ready to pounce if needed.

"Blazepaw stop! You don't attack your clan mates!" Nightstripe hissed.

"Nightstripe is right. Blazepaw and Sandpaw will come to the battle so they can prove their loyalty to the cats who doubt them." Wolfstar decided. Blazepaw swallowed hard, glancing nervously towards Sandpaw.

"What's the matter, can't we trust you?" Weaslepaw sneered.

"You can trust us." Sandpaw growled. Barktail nodded slightly before turning back to the Windclan leader.

"We will leave immediately. Barktail, Nightstripe, Tigerlily, Ashfeather, Crowwing, Rockfall, Cinderleaf, Sandclaw, Berrystripe, Smokecloud, Sunshine, Bramblefur, Duskfall, Dustwind, Gorsepaw, Goldenpaw, Blazepaw, Sandpaw, Weaslepaw and Leopardpaw will come to the battle, the rest of you will stay here." Wolfstar purred.

"What? Why can't I fight in the battle!" Hawkpaw, the medicine cat apprentice growled.

"You're a medicine cat apprentice, you don't fight in battles." Leafshrew hissed.

"Well I don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice! I want to be a warrior!" Hawkpaw flared, stalking away angrily.

"Let's go!" Wolfstar growled, ignoring his son. Blazepaw followed behind Nightstripe numbly, Sandpaw at his side. They padded until they reached the Thunderclan border. Blazepaw could scent a Thunderclan patrol. It wasn't long before Foxheart, Icestorm, Blossomstem, Brackenpelt, Redstripe and Heatherpaw came into view. _Of all cats it has to be them! _

"What brings you to the Thunderclan border?" Brackenpelt asked coolly.

"Windclan is going to expand our territory." Wolfstar mewed.

"No you aren't." Redstripe growled.

"I'd like you try." Blossomstem spat.

"We'll fight you." Barktail hissed.

"Bring it on." Redstripe growled.

"Redstripe," Foxheart started but he was cut off by Barktail's war cry as the Windclan deputy leapt at the ginger warrior. The Windclan cats began leaping at their opponents. Blossomstem dashed further into Thunderclan territory. _She's going to get more warriors. _Blazepaw thought. Before long, Blossomstem returned with more warriors, just as Blazepaw had predicted.

"Blazepaw what are we going to do?" Sandpaw asked.

"We have no choice, we have to fight." Blazepaw mewed, leaping at Leafpaw.

**I needed Bluesky to leave the clan with her kits for two reasons, reason one is because there are too many cats in Thunderclan and reason two is it fits into another story I'm writing called 'Clans of the Hollow' It's the story after this one, except it's in Shadowclaw's P.O.V and it's what happens after they meet up at the border. I'll post it in a while. **


	17. Betrayal

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw!" Leafpaw hissed. Blazepaw slashed at Leafpaw's belly.

"What are you doing?" Leafpaw exclaimed.

"I'm a Windclan cat! Don't expect mercy from me!" Blazepaw spat, clawing at Leafpaw. He caught sight of Sandpaw's white pelt, she was snarling at Heatherpaw. While Blazepaw was distracted, Leafpaw slashed his flank. Wincing in pain, Blazepaw clawed at Leafpaw, missing him by a fox-length. Blazepaw felt a powerful force knock him off his paws.

"Breezefeather I can fight my own battles!" Leafpaw growled.

"Blazepaw is more experienced than you are. He had a powerful mentor, Sunnysky not only knew the clans techniques, she knew the tribes as well. She taught him a lot more than Icestorm has taught you." Breezefeather shook her head. Leafpaw growled before jumping back into the battle. Breezefeather had him pinned on the ground.

"I'm not going to fight you Blazepaw, I just want to talk." Breezefeather mewed.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to cats who lied to me!" Blazepaw spat, struggling to break free of her powerful grasp.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now but I guess not." Breezefeather hissed.

"Figured what out?" Blazepaw growled.

"Foxheart lied to protect you and Sandpaw!" Breezefeather spat.

"How is lieing to me about who I am protecting me?" Blazepaw retorted.

"He didn't want you to feel torn between two clans, as he was. He didn't want you to feel his pain." Breezefeather scoffed.

"I wouldn't have to feel torn between two clans if Tigerlily never gave me away in the first place!" Blazepaw snarled.

"She had no choice! Honestly Blazepaw, they did what they did only to protect you and Sandpaw. You have all four of your parents and you don't care. I lost both of mine. You should grateful that you have four cats who love you. You have three sisters and brother who love you. You have a family. I don't, all I have is Whitebird. If I could have what you have, I would. You have everything and you don't even care! Foxheart did it to protect you." Breezefeather scoffed, padding away. Blazepaw felt like she had clawed him. _Maybe she's right. _He shook his head and leapt at the brown tabby tom next to him. Two cats snarled at him, they sheathed their claws once the recognised him. _Shadestripe and Ashberry. _

"You know Blazepaw, I always thought I would be fighting by your side, not against you." Shadestripe sighed.

"I've always thought the same thing, but that was before I found out you and the rest of the clan have been lieing to me!" Blazepaw spat, slashing Ashberry's flank.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want you to get hurt." Shadestripe said calmly.

"Blazepaw, We've been your friends since you were a kit. We don't want to fight." Ashberry added.

"Then you're weak fools! I'm a Windclan cat, I will show no mercy." Blazepaw spat, curling his lip.

"Blazepaw, don't be stubborn. We know you better than anyone, you wouldn't do this." Ashberry said calmly.

"Blazepaw, don't do something you'll regret." Shadestripe insisted. Blazepaw growled quietly. _They're right! I can't hurt them! _Blazepaw hated that they were right.

"I can't fight you." Blazepaw sighed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Blazepaw saw the rusty pelt of Foxheart. He was battling the Windclan deputy. He could see Wolfstar slowly sneaking up on the Thunderclan deputy. _He'll kill him!_ He knew that when Wolfstar fought, he showed no mercy. Wolfstar was only three fox-lengths away from the rusty warrior. _I have decide who I'm more loyal to, my clan leader or Foxheart, the cat who raised me and protected me ever since I was a kit. _Wolfstar raised his paw to slash the Thunderclan deputy.

"Foxheart watch out behind you!" Blazepaw howled. Foxheart turned to meet Wolfstar's raised paw and dodged the blow. Blazepaw could see the fiery in Wolfstar's eyes.

"You! I would have had him if it weren't for you!" Wolfstar spat, slashing Blazepaw's muzzle. Blazepaw winced in pain. He could see Sandpaw gaping in horror. Blazepaw felt another powerful blow to the stomach as Wolfstar slashed him once more.

"Leave him alone! He's only an apprentice!" Tigerlily shrieked.

"Why did you betray your clan leader?" Barktail growled, ignoring Tigerlily. Before Blazepaw could answer he felt another powerful blow as Wolfstar slashed his flank.

"Wolfstar please! Your hurting him!" Tigerlily pleaded. Blazepaw coughed up blood, his whole body in pain.

"Good, maybe then he can learn not to betray his clan leader." Wolfstar spat.

"I always knew he was a traitor." Weaslepaw retorted.

I always said Thunderclan cats couldn't be trusted." Leopardpaw scoffed.

"Look at this tom, if you find him on our territory, kill him." Wolfstar growled.

"Windclan retreat!" Barktail howled. Sandpaw hesitated before following the group of Windclan cats. Blazepaw watched her disappear.

"Blossomstem help me carry him back to camp." Brackenpelt ordered. The white she-cat nodded.

"Wait, we can't bring him back to our camp." Wolfclaw hissed.

"Why not?" Heatherpaw growled.

"He's a Windclan cat." Wolfclaw said, embarrassed.

"No he isn't, you heard Wolfstar. If he goes on their territory they'll kill him." Jaypaw mewed.

"But he's a traitor. He left Thunderclan to be with Windclan and he just betrayed his clan leader. Wolfclaw's right, we can't trust him." Grayfur mewed.

"He did it for Foxheart! Wolfstar would have killed Foxheart if Blazepaw hadn't warned him first. Doesn't that show where his loyalties lie?" Icestorm spat.

"You're right. Blazepaw betrayed his clan leader to protect Foxheart, I think he should be allowed back into the clan." Lionclaw purred.

"Lionclaw is right. I think he should be allowed back into the clan." Breezefeather mewed.

"Blossomstem, Brackenpelt carry Blazepaw back to camp. We can't leave a clan-mate here to die." Ravenstar ordered. The two cats nodded before lifting the apprentice off the ground. The slowly began carrying him back to camp.

**This story is coming to an end. I'll post a few more chapters. I'm going to be doing a thrid one though, It's called 'Clans of the Hollow' I'll post it in a while. **


	18. Punishment

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

Blazepaw slowly opened his eyes. The warm scent of Thunderclan filled his nostrils. _I'm no Windclan cat, I'll always be Thunderclan. _

"Blazepaw, I see you have awoken." Whitepaw purred.

"Hello Whitepaw, is Foxheart around? I need to talk to him." Blazepaw mewed.

"You have to call me White_bird_ now. I got my medicine cat name." Whitebird purred.

"Sorry, Whitebird." Blazepaw apologised. _'Bird'. Honeyswirl must have given her that name in honor of her father, Robinwing. _

"It's alright, you couldn't have known." Whitebird shrugged.

"So umm, is there any other naming ceremonies that I've missed?" He asked.

"Yes. Dovepaw, Sorrelpaw Mousepaw and Owlpaw have moved into the apprentice den. On the day of the fire, Turtleshell kitted four kits, Skykit, Firekit, Rainkit and Smokekit. And Fernpetal kitted, she named her kit Rosekit. Bluesky kitted too but she left the clan, taking her three kits Mistykit, Stormkit and Fuzzykit with her." Whitebird told him.

"Any warrior ceremonies?" He asked.

"No." Whitebird shook her head. Blazepaw sighed in relief, he couldn't miss Heatherpaw's warrior ceremony.

"Blazepaw are you alright? You've been asleep for a moon. Foxheart sat beside you everyday, Ravenstar had to order him to take out a hunting patrol." Honeyswirl mewed.

"Thank you, I feel fine now." Blazepaw mewed.

"Good. Then you can get back to your apprentice dutys." Whitebird purred.

"Will the clan trust me?" Blazepaw mewed anxiously.

"They won't at first, but they are going to have to. Ravenstar's made it pretty clear that your back and your staying." Whitebird mewed.

"Now, instead of moping around in here, you can bring the elders some fresh-kill. After that you must clean out the nursery. Ravenstar hasn't given Sunnysky her apprentice back yet so you can't leave the camp." Honeyswirl ordered. Blazepaw nodded before slowly padding out of the den.

"Well if isn't the Windclan cat." Stormcloud growled. Cedarleaf and Silverstreak growled quietly.

"I came back, isn't that what matters?" Blazepaw sighed.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place. How do we know Windclan didn't plan this?" Cedarleaf growled.

"He was almost killed! Did you think Wolfstar would have beat him so badly if it were planned?" Rosepetal scoffed.

"You know, there was a time when Redstripe and me left. We were gone for moons. But still, when we returned we were welcomed home with open paws, no cat doubted our loyalty. Blazepaw was gone for only two moons yet his loyalty is doubted." Sunnysky retorted.

"That was different, the river took you and Redstripe away. Blazepaw left by choice." Silverstreak scoffed.

"Blazepaw, just continue what you were doing, ignore them." Rosepetal mewed. Blazepaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a rabbit and dragged it towards the elders den.

"I see you have awaken." Dustfur purred.

"How long have you been awake?" Willowpelt asked.

"I just woke up." Blazepaw admitted.

"Just woke up from a moon's time of rest and the first thing he does is bring us some fresh-kill. Now that's what apprentices should be like." Darkstorm purred. Dustfur, Willowpelt and Swiftwing mewed in agreement as they shared their fresh-kill. Blazepaw padded out of the elders den and over to the nursery. Before he entered he was swarmed by a group of kits. Fernpetal, Turtleshell and Swirlpool padded out of the nursery and sat to watch. He recognised Hawkkit, Lionkit and Rowankit but the other five kits were strangers to him.

"Who are you?" the only ginger kit asked.

"Are you a prisoner?" a gray striped she-kit asked.

"No! He isn't a prisoner. He's a Thunderclan apprentice!" Rowankit scoffed.

"He doesn't smell like Thunderclan!" a small gray she-kit retorted.

"He smells yucky!" A gray tom hissed.

"He smells like Windclan." Fernpetal purred.

"Why do you smell like Windclan?" a white and gray she-kit asked, she was smaller than the rest of the kits.

"Because he was living in Windclan for two moons. He left Thunderclan when things got hard." Stormcloud growled.

"I didn't leave when things got hard!" Blazepaw growled.

"Oh yeah? While you were in Windclan chasing rabbits, we had to rebuild the camp. Strange that you come back when the camp is finished." Stormcloud growled.

"Maybe I wouldn't have left if you and the rest of the clan hadn't lied to me!" Blazepaw spat, unsheathing his claws.

"You know, I've never liked Windclan cats." Stormcloud growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I'm a Thunderclan cat! I thought I proved that." Blazepaw hissed.

"Stormcloud stop it." Swirlpool pleaded, Their kits, Rowankit, Lionkit and Hawkkit were trembling.

"Are they going to fight?" one of Turtleshell's gray she-kit asked.

"No Skykit, they aren't." She said softly. "Are you Blazepaw?" She hissed through barred teeth.

"No." I sighed.

"Blazepaw!" Heatherpaw called, padding over to him.

"Blazepaw, join your sister. I'll clean out the nursery." Sunnysky purred. She winced when she realised what she said.

"Alright." Blazepaw shrugged. _I don't care if they call Heatherpaw my sister, at least then I can pretend things were the same as before. _

"You woke up!" Heatherpaw purred.

"Yeah, have you seen Foxheart? I need to speak to him." Blazepaw mewed.

"They are over there." Heatherpaw flicked her tail towards Ravenstar's den.

"Thanks." Blazepaw mewed.

"You can't go over there though. Ravenstar is speaking to the senior warriors. You know, Ivypelt, Icestorm, Foxheart, Redstripe, Cloudwind, Starsong, Silverstreak, Cedarleaf, Moonshine, Rosepetal and Rainsplash." Heatherpaw mewed.

"Alright. I'll wait till they are finished then." Blazepaw shrugged. He waited until the senior warriors began padding away. He raced over to Foxheart.

"I need to speak with you." Blazepaw mewed nervously.

"Let's go on a border patrol then, just you and me." Foxheart shrugged. He padded over to Ravenstar and spoke to him. Ravenstar nodded before Foxheart padded back over to Blazepaw.

"Ravenstar says it's alright to leave camp." Foxheart mewed. Blazepaw nodded before following the Thunderclan deputy out of the tunnel.

"Blazepaw, I'm sorry. I should have told the both of you sooner." Foxheart sighed.

"No, You shouldn't be the one to apologise, I am. I was stubborn and I shouldn't have left when my clan needed me most. Foxheart I'm sorry. I want you to know, that if anyone were to pretend they were my father, I'm glad it was you. I was proud that you were my father. If it were alright with you and Icestorm, I'd like to pretend that you were still my parents. I would rather have you and Icestorm be my parents then Tigerlily and Barktail." Blazepaw mewed.

"I wouldn't mind, if you wanted it to be like it was before." Foxheart nodded.

"Thank you Foxheart, for everything. I was angry at first but I shouldn't have been, I understand that you only lied to protect Sandpaw and me. We would have died if it weren't for you. I know you didn't want us to feel torn between two clans, as you feel. But I don't feel that way. I don't feel anything for Windclan, I thought I did at first but I don't. I'm sorry." Blazepaw said.

"I forgive you." Foxheart purred. Blazepaw nodded. They had reached the Windclan border. Blazepaw could see a Windclan patrol waiting for them. _Wolfstar, Barktail, Weaslepaw, Leopardpaw and Sandpaw. _

"Blazepaw, we have a message for you." Weaslepaw snickered. Barktail silenced him with his tail. Sandpaw sat in between Wolfstar and Barktail. She stared into Blazepaw's eyes. If Wolfstar we going to do anything, she knew nothing of it. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she was just as confused as he was.

"Blazepaw, I see you have recovered from the battle." Wolfstar dipped his head. A low growl rumbled in Blazepaw's throat. Foxheart lifted his tail, signaling him to stay back.

"I thought long and hard on away I could hurt you without you ever recovering, it took me a moon to figure it out but now I know how." Wolfstar smirked. Wolfstar turned to his side and without hesitation, he slashed Sandpaw's throat. Blazepaw stood there, mortified as his littermate fell to the ground. Sandpaw's blue eyes twinkled.

"Sandpaw!" Blazepaw cried. Without thinking he leapt at the Windclan leader. Barktail jumped on him before he could hit Wolfstar.

"I'm sorry son." Barktail raised his paw to slash Blazepaw's throat when Wolfstar stopped him.

"No Barktail. Blazepaw must live with this. I thought long and hard on his punishment and it is perfect. He would have to live his life, having watched his littermate die without being able to do anything. This is his punishment for betraying me." Wolfstar purred amusingly. Barktail nodded, setting down his paw but not releasing Blazepaw from his strong grip. Wolfstar bent down.

"It's a shame you couldn't stop your sister from dieing." Wolfstar hissed menacingly in Blazepaw's ear. Barktail finally released him.

"Son, I'm sorry we had to do this." Barktail sighed.

"I'm no son of yours. You're not my father and Tigerlily isn't my mother. My father is Foxheart, and my mother is Icestorm. I'm a Thunderclan cat." Blazepaw spat, turning back towards Thunderclan territory. _Sandpaw I'm sorry! I wish I could have done something to stop him. It's all my fault. _


	19. You Have To Move On

**I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I've just been busy with things that are school related. I may not be able to post for like, a week or so. Sorry if I make you wait!**

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"What happened?!" Heatherpaw screamed once Blazepaw and Foxheart returned to the camp. Foxheart had carried Sandpaw's body back with them.

"Foxheart what happened?" Icestorm asked.

"Blazepaw and I patrolled the border. Wolfstar, Barktail, Sandpaw and two other apprentices were waiting. Wolfstar slashed Sandpaw's throat in front of us. I wish there was something we could have done but there wasn't." Foxheart said sadly, placing Sandpaw's motionless body in the middle of the camp. The clan gathered around her body.

"Why are they sad about a Windclan cat dying?" Skykit asked.

"Isn't it a good thing that a Windclan cat died? That means they have one less cat to fight in battle." Smokekit purred.

"No! Sandpaw was a Thunderclan cat. She found out something that made her upset and left on the day you were born." Dovepaw shook her furiously.

"Sandpaw was a very loyal cat, she was just confused." Foxheart sighed.

"We will sit vigil for her tonight." Ravenstar purred.

"Sit vigil for a Windclan cat?" Thornfur scoffed.

"Sandpaw was a Thunderclan cat. She was confused, as Foxheart said. Thornfur come on, don't you remember how fun it was to compete with Sandpaw as apprentices?" Tawnyheart purred.

"She was the only cat who really understood me. And now she's gone. It's all my fault." Blazepaw cried.

"Blazepaw, it isn't your fault." Heatherpaw mewed, trying to reassure him.

"It is. You weren't didn't watch her die." Blazepaw hissed.

"There was nothing that you could do!" Heatherpaw scoffed.

"Heatherpaw, you don't understand. Sandpaw was the only cat I had left, and she's gone. You have Foxheart, Icestorm, Brackenpelt and Blossomstem and even Jaypaw. I don't. I only had Sandpaw." Blazepaw hissed, stalking away to the apprentice den. _What's the point? Sandpaw's gone. I'm all alone. _

**Starclan's P.O.V**

"Happy now? This is your fault." Squirreltail growled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Cinderpaw said calmly.

"Oh? Well it did." Runningfire growled.

"This wasn't her fault." Redfire mewed, sticking up for his sister.

"Just stop it. It's nobodies fault. No one here made Wolfstar do what he did." Thistlepaw hissed, glancing at each cat.

"Thistlepaw is right. It's no ones fault I died. It just happened." Sandpaw stepped out of the shadows.

"Sandpaw." Squirreltail dipped her head.

"Sandpaw, you weren't supposed to die." Runningfire mewed.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? It happened. We just have to move on." Sandpaw shrugged.

"Blazepaw feels guilty for what happened to you. He thinks it's his fault." Cinderpaw mewed.

"Then I know what to do." Sandpaw purred.

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

Blazepaw was fast asleep in the apprentice den. He dreamt he was in a beautiful forest.

"Blazepaw." a white she-cat purred.

"Sandpaw!" Blazepaw cried, nuzzling his sister's head gently.

"Blazepaw, you have to move on." Sandpaw said, pulling away.

"Move on?" Blazepaw asked.

"It wasn't your fault I died. It wasn't anyones. But you have to move on." Sandpaw insisted.

"Sandpaw, I don't understand." Blazepaw mewed.

"You have to let me go. Thunderclan needs you, we made a mistake leaving our clan. You need to forget about me and help your clan." Sandpaw said, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Sandpaw,"

"You need to let me go and move on." Sandpaw's voice echoed as his surroundings began to fade. Blazepaw awoke in the apprentice den.

"It's about time you woke up." Jaypaw purred amusingly.

"How are you ever going to catch up to Heatherpaw when you sleep in?" Dovepaw laughed.

"Sunnysky won't be too happy if you keep her waiting." Leafpaw scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Blazepaw narrowed his eyes at the three apprentices.

"We've already said too much." Dovepaw giggled before the three of them raced out of the den to join their mentors.

"Blazepaw." Sunnysky padded into the den.

"Hi Sunnysky." Blazepaw purred.

"Come on, we better continue with your training if you want to be a warrior with Heatherpaw." Sunnysky mewed, flicking her tail.

"What do you mean?" Blazepaw couldn't help but ask.

"Ravenstar said I could have my apprentice back." Sunnysky shrugged padding out of the den. Blazepaw nodded slowly, more to himself than to her, before padding after her. Sunnysky was already at the tunnel.

"Blazepaw come on!" She called.

"Coming!" Blazepaw shouted back. He glanced up at the sunny sky. _Sandpaw, I'll never let you go. _


	20. The Plan

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Blazepaw do you think you're well enough to go to the gathering?" Sunnysky asked, snapping Blazepaw from his day dream. He had dreamt of when he was a kit, before he had known of his true parentage. When he was carefree, playing moss ball with Heatherpaw, Sandpaw and Thistlepaw.

"Ravenstar is letting me go to the gathering? Even after I left the clan?" Blazepaw stared at his mentor blankly.

"Of course, you're a Thunderclan cat." Sunnysky scoffed.

"Yes. I think I'm well enough to attend." He smiled. _Does this mean they trust me again? I thought I would be an outcast forever. _

"Good. I'll tell Ravenstar." Sunnysky purred, padding to the Thunderclan leader's den.

"So I heard you're going to the gathering." Breezefeather purred. Blazepaw had avoided her since he joined the clan, he hadn't talked to her since their fight at the gathering. The look on her face showed no indication that the cream-colored warrior even remembered.

"Yeah." Blazepaw nodded.

"Great. At least that shows Ravenstar knows you're loyal." Breezefeather purred.

"I guess." Blazepaw shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on Whitebird." Breezefeather mewed, stalking off to find her sister.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar called. Blazepaw watched as all the kits bounded out of the nursery, their mother's behind them.

"Tonight is the gathering. Foxheart, Icestorm, Redstripe, Cloudwind, Sunnysky,Wolfclaw, Brackenpelt, Starson, Cloudwhisper, Ashberry, Shadestripe, Breezefeather, Tigerfrost, Tawnyheart, Bramblethorn, Honeyswirl, Whitebird, Heatherpaw, Dovepaw, Sorrelpaw and Blazepaw will come to the gathering. The rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Ravenstar purred.

"The traitor gets to go?" Stormcloud growled.

"Last time I checked, Blazepaw was Thunderclan." Icestorm growled.

"He left." Stormcloud growled.

"I know I left. I didn't deserve to be accepted back into the clan and I'm thankful to Ravenstar for trusting me. I'm back now. I promise to train harder to prove my loyalty to you; Stormcloud, and to the rest of the clan." Blazepaw promised.

"I'll make sure you see to that promise." Sunnysky purred.

**Hawkpaw's P.O.V**

"Windclan is doing fine. We have plenty of prey. We lost an apprentice, Sandpaw. She will be missed." Wolfstar said dramatically. Hawkpaw knew his father had killed her himself. Leopardpaw and Weaselpaw couldn't stop laughing about how mortified Blazepaw was when he watched his sister die. _I wonder if Ravenstar will mention _how _Sandpaw died. _Hawkpaw secretly hoped he would. He would love to see his father's face when the clans thought he was a monster. Hawkpaw hated his father.

"Thunderclan is doing well also." Ravenstar said, glaring at Wolfstar. Hawkpaw sighed, disappointed when Spottedstar stepped forward to speak. He ignored the Riverclan and leader and the Shadowclan leader as they spoke of news from their clans. When Ravenstar called the gathering to an end, Hawkpaw glanced around for Blazepaw.

"Goodbye Blazepaw!" He heard Duskwind purr. The two cats had created a close bond when Blazepaw resided in Windclan. He padded over to the ginger apprentice.

"I need to speak with you." Hawkpaw said.

"Why? I want nothing to do with you, or your father." Blazepaw spat harshly. Hawkpaw winced as if Blazepaw had slashed at him.

"My father is what this is about." Hawkpaw hissed.

"Fine. Pad away from your clan mates and meet me by the border." Blazepaw hissed. Hawkpaw nodded.

"Hawkpaw!" Leafshrew called. Hawkpaw padded over to the old medicine cat. She was the oldest medicine cat in the four clans.

"Let's go." She mewed. Hawkpaw followed behind her silently until they reached the border.

"I smell a rabbit. I want to catch it." Hawkpaw lied.

"You're a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior apprentice. Let the warriors and their apprentices hunt." Leafshrew mewed.

"I know how. I, um, used to watch Gorsepaw do it." Hawkpaw mewed nervously.

"I know you wanted to be a warrior but Starclan sent me on omen. I'm sorry Hawkpaw." Leafshrew sighed.

"My father put you up to it." Hawpaw accused.

"If you think you're so smart, go and catch the rabbit." Leafshrew smirked, changing the subject.

"Fine. I will." Hawkpaw declared, dashing off into the woods. _She knows I'm right. My father put her up to it. Wolfstar doesn't think I'm good enough to be a warrior. _

"I was starting to think you didn't show up." Blazepaw mewed.

"I had troubles with my mentor." Hawkpaw shrugged.

"Why did you want to talk to me? I need to get back to my clan. If I'm caught then Ravenstar and the rest of the clan will never think I'm loyal to Thunderclan." Blazepaw said urgently.

"I have an idea." Hawkpaw mewed.

**Starclan's P.O.V**

"See? The clan is starting to accept him back." Cinderpaw smirked.

"I guess you were right Cinderpaw." Runningfire sighed.

"Of course I was right! I know most of those cats well." Cinderpaw scoffed.

"We have more important matters to discuss!" Berrypelt lashed his tail.

"Berrypelt is right." Squirrletail mewed. Runningfire just rolled his eyes at his sister.

"What are we going to do about the two apprentices?" Hollystar asked.

"What they are planning is horrible." Runningfire agreed.

"We can't just stand by and watch." Squirreltail mewed.

"We need to step in." Berrypelt said.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't interfere with the clans. The only thing we can do is send them dreams. Whether they listen to the dreams is a different matter. They are acting out of anger, not out of what they think is right." Cinderpaw retorted.

"She has a point." Hollystar mewed.

"We will just have to wait and see what they do. Let's hope they do what is right." Cinderpaw sighed.


	21. Ignored

**Blazepaw's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, I need to speak to you." Whitebird said urgently.

"What is it?" Foxheart asked.

"It's Swirlpool. Stormcloud caught her coughing this morning. He said that Lionkit was coughing too. And that Thornfur was up half the night having coughing fits. I think green cough might be spreading in the camp." Whitebird mewed anxiously.

"Moonshine's been coughing lately too." Foxheart murmured.

"What do we do? We're almost out of coltsfoot. If we run out then I'm not sure if these cats are going to survive." Whitebird said in a low whisper as Cloudwind walked by.

"We can't let this get out. This stays between Honeyswirl, Ravenstar, you and me. No one else can know. We don't want panic in the camp. If Swirlpool and Lionkit have green cough then we should move them out of the nursery. We can't have to other queens and kits getting sick." Foxheart sighed.

"What about Rowankit and Hawkkit?" Whitebird asked.

"They'll be apprentices soon. They're almost as big as Leafpaw!" Foxheart purred.

"Alright. I'll go and find Honeyswirl." Whitebird dipped her head before padding away to find her mentor. Foxheart turned to pad towards Ravenstar's den. He heard Whitebird give an ear-piercing shriek. In a moment Foxheart was by her side.

"What happened?" Foxheart demanded.

"I found her by the Windclan border." Cedarleaf said, his voice wary. He glanced down at Honeyswirl's motionless body. Her neck was matted in scarlet. Her blue eyes showed that she had died fighting. _Who could do this?_

"I'll get Ravenstar." Cedarleaf sighed, racing to the ThunderClan leaders den. _I feel bad for him. First Cherryblossom and now Honeyswirl. He's alone now, besides Rosepetal, Owlpaw and Mousepaw he has no one. _

"I'll help bury her." Moonshine offered.

"No. I can bury my sister by myself." Cedarleaf mewed once he returned, Ravenstar at his side.

"Honeyswirl will be missed. She was a great medicine cat." Ravenstar shook his head sadly.

"Why is StarClan taking everyone away from me?" Cedarleaf wailed, staring at the gray, cloudy sky.

**Heatherpaw's P.O.V**

Heatherpaw watched as Blazepaw left the camp. He glanced over his should mysteriously before racing into the tunnel. _Where's he going?_ Heatherpaw wondered. She knew Ravenstar had let Blazepaw leave the camp but she was suspicious about why he had to sneak out. _Maybe he wants time to himself. He probably feels alone without Sandpaw. I hope he knows I'll always be there for him, whether or not he was born in Windclan, he'll always be my brother. _

Heatherpaw padded into the nursery. She didn't want to stay in the clearing. Cedarleaf had found the medicine cat's dead body. She didn't want to be anywhere near it. She would mourn for Honeyswirl on her own later.

"Hi Heatherpaw!" Skykit purred.

"Hi!" Heatherpaw purred as the kits swarmed around her like bees around honey.

"Heatherpaw will you play with us?" Firekit pleaded.

"Alright." Heatherpaw mewed. Without waning or hesitation Smokekit and Skykit leapt onto Heatherpaw's back, followed by Rainkit, Rowankit, and Hawkkit. Heatherpaw carefully rolled onto the ground, the kits keeping a firm grip on her fur.

"Well, if it isn't ThunderClan's newest kit, Heather_kit_!" Jaypaw purred.

"What do you want Jaypaw?" Heatherpaw rolled her eyes.

"Is it wrong for me to want to see my den mate?" Jaypaw asked.

"What do you want." Heatherpaw asked again, her tone harsher than she meant it to be.

"I just wanted to let you know what your father told me." Jaypaw said innocently. Her father was his mentor. She envied him for getting such a great mentor. She didn't complain though, she had gotten Redstripe as her new mentor and Redstripe had a lot to teach her.

"What did Foxheart say?" Heatherpaw asked.

"He said that our warrior ceremony was going to be today."

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices. They have worked hard to learn and train by your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Ravenstar asked.

"I do." Jaypaw, Leafpaw, Blazepaw and Heatherpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Heatherpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Heatherstripe. StarClan honors your loyalty and your kindness." He rested his muzzle on her head, and she returned a respectful lick on his shoulder before padding away to join her parents.

"Jaypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Jayflight. StarClan honors your judgement and your patience." Ravenstar did the same as he did with Heatherstripe and Jayflight returned the respectful lick on the shoulder before padding over to his parents, Redstripe and Starsong. Foxheart could see grieve in the young warrior's eyes. _He wishes his brother and sister, Spiderpaw and Mosspaw could be there with him. _The two apprentices had died in the fire that had wiped out many other cats as well, two of them Foxheart's sons.

"Leafpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Leafstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your skill." They repeated the same thing before Leafstorm padded over to Rainsplash and Moonshine. Leafstorm had never had any littermates, it had only ever just been him.

"Blazepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Blazestrike. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength." Ravenstar rested his muzzle atop Blazestrike's head and Blazestrike licked his shoulder respectfully before padding over to Heatherstripe. Leafstorm and Jayflight joined them.

"There are four more apprentices who should be standing here as well tonight, Thistlepaw, Sandpaw, Mosspaw and Spiderpaw. They walk with StarClan now, watching over you. I'm sure they are proud of you. We welcome you all as full warriors of ThunderClan!" Ravenstar purred.

"Heatherstripe! Jayflight! Leafstorm! Blazestrike!" The clan chanted.

**Hawkpaw's P.O.V**

"Hawkpaw are you even listening?" Leafshrew snapped.

"I don't want to be a medicine cat." Hawkpaw spat. He hadn't listened to a word Leafshrew had said but somehow he knew which herbs where which. He knew what they did, and he memorized their scent. All without actually meaning to. _Maybe Leafshrew was right about the prophecy. _He would never admit that to her though.

"Well too bad. Just get out of here Hawkpaw." Leafshrew sighed. _Gladly. _He thought bitterly as he padded out of the den. He could see Tigerlily, her head in her paws. She did that regularly, ever since Sandpaw had been killed by Hawkpaw's father, Wolfstar.

"Hi Hawkpaw." Leopardpaw purred.

"What do you want?" Hawkpaw asked, annoyed. He didn't like Leopardpaw very much. He didn't like her brother, Weaslepaw either.

"Nothing." Leopardpaw said, embarrassed. She raced away without another word. Hawkpaw didn't care. He padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the vole he had caught earlier. He was going to take it to his father. _Maybe he'll be impressed by my catch. _Hawkpaw hated his father, but the thing he wanted most was his father to notice him. Wolfstar hardly ever payed attention to him, but he payed plenty attention his brother, Gorsepaw.

"Hawkpaw where are you going?" Gorsepaw asked.

"Why do you care?" Hawkpaw hissed through the vole's fur.

"Come on brother, don't be like that." Gorsepaw said.

"Don't you have _battle_ training or something?" Hawkpaw growled.

"Yeah. See you around, okay?" Gorsepaw mewed.

"Whatever." Hawkpaw mumbled.

"Actually, I don't care if I'm late. I'm not leaving until you answer me one question." Gorsepaw insisted, sitting in front of Hawkpaw.

"What do you want?" Hawkpaw sighed.

"Why do you hate me?" Gorsepaw asked.

"Because you've got everything I've always wanted! Father cares about you, he doesn't give a mouse-tail about me. Father always played with you when we were kits and now you're training to be a warrior. Father ignored me and now he's cast me aside, making me train as a medicine cat. I'm just the son he never wanted." Hawkpaw spat at his brother racing away with his vole.

"Hawkpaw wait!" Gorsepaw raced after him. Before Hawkpaw could stop him, Gorsepaw pinned him down on the ground.

"Hawkpaw listen to me!" Gorsepaw snarled.

"Why? You never listen to me! No one does!" Hawkpaw spat, trying to escape from his brother's strong grip.

"I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me before?" Gorsepaw asked, releasing him.

"Do you think you would have actually listened to me?" Hawkpaw spat.

"You're my littermate." Gorsepaw mewed.

"You don't act like it. Littermate or not, you never listened to me. Same as father. Same as the whole Clan. no one listens to me." Hawkpaw snarled, walking away, his vole still in his jaws. Hawkpaw didn't know why he was taking his anger out on his brother. Hawkpaw padded to his fathers den. _Maybe I should just eat this vole myself, get this over with? _Hawkpaw thought. _No, Wolfstar deserves this more than anyone. _

"Wolfstar?" Hawkpaw called.

"Come on in." Hawkpaw padded into his father's den.

"What is it Hawkpaw? Is it another prophecy?" Wolfstar asked, his eyes and voice anticipated with worry.

"No.I just brought you a vole." Hawkpaw mumbled.

"Thank you." Wolfstar dipped his head. Hawkpaw placed the vole at his paws and turned for the without another word. He padded back over to the medicine cat den Leafshrew was offering Tigerlily some poppy seeds but she refused.

"Wolfstar!" Gorsepaw shrieked. Warriors began to race over to his den. Hawkpaw could hear his father coughing wildly.

"Leafshrew what's happening?" Hawkpaw asked his mentor anxiously.

"Hawkpaw, he's losing a life." Leafshrew said in a low whisper.

"But that means that,"

"Yes Hawkpaw. Wolfstar is now on his last life."


	22. Just You and Me

**Blazestrike's P.O.V**

"Blazestrike where are you going?" Heatherstripe asked.

"I don't need to let you know every time I leave the camp." Blazestrike spat at her.

"You've been sneaking out of camp a lot, Blazestrike. You're lucky I haven't gone straight to Ravenstar." Heatherstripe retorted.

"Ravenstar has enough to deal with. Right now he is busy worrying about all the cats with green cough. It's spreading fast, Moonshine, Mollyberry, Starsong, Lilyflower, Thornfur, Swirlpool, Lionkit and Willowtail have been coughing." Blazestrike mewed.

"That still doesn't stop me from going to Foxheart. I'm sure my father would heart-broken to hear that the small kit whom he had protected is sneaking off. Visited WindClan lately, traitor?" Heatherstripe hissed.

"I'm no traitor." Blazestrike growled, stalking out of the camp. Heatherstripe was too angry to follow him. _Is that how she really feels? I'll show her I'm loyal to ThunderClan._ _She'll see that after I'm finished with what I'm doing. _

**Hawkpaw's P.O.V**

"Are you alright?" Hawkpaw asked his father.

"I'm fine. You're forgetting I went though that eight times already." Wolfstar laughed. Hawkpaw just nodded.

"Where are we going?" Wolfstar asked, stepping over a small puddle from last nights rain.

"I thought I smelled ThunderClan scent close to the border." Hawkpaw mewed, disgusted.

"Ravenstar better hope that his warriors haven't crossed our borders!" Wolfstar hissed, his fur bristling in anger.

"Do you smell that?" Hawkpaw asked.

"What?" Wolfstar asked.

"ThunderClan." Hawkpaw spat.

"It must be a patrol." Wolfstar shrugged. _Can you be too sure father? _

"That's where you're wrong." Blazepaw hissed.

"Blazepaw!" Wolfstar growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Wrong. Blaze_strike._" The ThunderClan warrior growled.

"Why are you here Blazestrike?" Wolfstar demanded.

"To settle things. If I'm correct, you're on your last life." Blazestrike smirked.

"How do you know?" Wolfstar asked, bewildered.

"I have ways. So what do you say Wolfstar? We end things, right now. Just you and me. Hawkpaw goes back to camp and stays quiet about this. Winner walks away, loser doesn't." Blazestrike mewed, his face showed no emotion.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Wolfstar smiled slyly.

"Oh I think I do." Blazestrike replied.

"Hawkpaw, you heard this young ThunderClan warrior, go back to camp without a word." Wolfstar ordered the young medicine cat apprentice. Hawkpaw nodded before racing further into the moorland.

"Where's Wolfstar?" Nightstripe demanded once Hawkpaw returned to camp.

"What makes you think I would know where my father is? He always ignores me." Hawkpaw stared at him blankly.

"Weaslepaw said he saw you walk out of the camp with him." He retorted. _Weaslepaw! _

"He wanted time by himself." Hawkpaw lied. Nightstripe nodded.

"Well, join Duskwind's border patrol so you can gather some herbs for Leafshrew." Nightstripe ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do." Hawkpaw hissed.

"As the new WindClan deputy, I can." Nightstripe purred.

"Whatever." Hawkpaw growled, padding over to Duskwind. Nightstripe had become the WindClan deputy when Barktail had moved to the elders den. _I need to get used to him telling me what to do, if Blazestrike wins he'll be clan leader. _

**Blazestrike's P.O.V**

"You miss Sandpaw don't you? Pity she had to die." Wolfstar smirked. Blazestrike slashed at Wolfstar's face. Wolfstar scratched Blazestrike, digging into his back. Blazestrike tried to knock Wolfstar off him but the WindClan leader had a firm grip. Blazestrike cried out in pain as Wolfstar dug deeper into his pelt. Wolfstar released Blazestrike from his grip. Blazestrike stumbled forward. Wolfstar knocked him off his paws, pinning the ThunderClan warrior to ground. Blazestrike could see the blood dripping from his face where he had slashed him. Blazestrike raked Wolfstar's belly with his back paws but it still didn't get the WindClan leader off him.

"Foolish young warrior. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Wolfstar hissed in his ear. Blazestrike raked Wolfstar's belly again, with more force. The WindClan leader was caught by surprise and Blazestrike managed to knock him over. Blazestrike bit Wolfstar's ear hard. The WindClan leader cried out in pain. Blazestrike raised his paw and slashed Wolfstar's throat. Blazestrike watched as the WindClan leader closed his eyes slowly as the blood flowed from his throat. _What have I done? _Blazestrike panicked. _No, he deserved to die. He killed Sandpaw. _

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Blazestrike what happened?" Breezefeather cried. _Blazestrike! _Foxheart raced over to the young warrior, his pelt matted in blood. Foxheart could a deep gash on his back. _Who did this to him? _

"Blazestrike what happened?" Icestorm demanded, helping him limp across the clearing.

"He's gone. It's over." Blazestrike mewed, ignoring them.

"Blazestrike answer us!" Heatherstripe hissed.

"Let's bring him to the medicine cat den first, I need to tend to his wounds." Whitebird told them, helping him limp to the medicine cat den.

"Foxheart what happened?" Ravenstar demanded, padding out of his den.

"Blazestrike returned to camp, he was covered in blood, he had deep gashes in his back and flank." Foxheart told him.

"How did this happen?" Ravenstar asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Foxheart sighed.

"We need to know what happened." Ravenstar mewed.

"I know." Foxheart dipped his head. Ravenstar nodded before padding back to his den. _He can't die. He has to make it, I can't lose another son. _

**Blazestrike's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, could I speak to you?" Blazestrike asked. Whitebird had kept him in the medicine den, she told him his wounds were really bad. They were almost healed now, she said he could walk around the camp. He wasn't allowed to leave the camp yet though.

"Sure." Foxheart purred.

"What I have to say isn't for everyone to hear. Just you and Ravenstar." Blazestrike murmured as Dovepaw and Sorrelpaw leaned closer.

"Alright. We'll talk in Ravenstar's den." Foxheart mewed, leading him to the ThunderClan leader's den.

"What's on your mind?" Ravenstar asked.

"I never told anyone how I was wounded." Blazestrike started.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Foxheart told him.

"No, I want to. I need to tell someone. I don't know who else to tell." Blazestrike insisted, shaking his head.

"Go ahead, Blazestrike." Ravenstar mewed.

"I was at the WindClan border, waiting. Wolfstar showed up. I knew Wolfstar only had one life left but I was angry after what he did to Sandpaw. I-I made an offer with him. We fight, just him and me. The winner would walk away and the loser wouldn't, and," Blazestrike stuttered.

"And you walked away." Ravenstar mewed. Blazestrike just nodded.

"So WindClan has a new leader." Foxheart mewed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I was so angry! I mean, he killed my sister!" Blazestrike cried.

"This can't get out. What's done is done Blazestrike. No one else must know what happened. Who else have you told?" Ravenstar asked.

"A WindClan cat knows. I had help to plan it." Blazestrike sighed.

"What cat would betray their Clan leader?" Foxheart scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you their name. That's something no one can know." Blazestrike mewed. _Will StarClan be angry with me? _

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, Icestorm, Redstripe, Blossomstem, Brackenpelt, Heatherstripe, Jayflight, Leafstom, Blazestrike, Ashberry, Shadestripe, Breezefeather, Stormcloud, Sunnysky, Moonshine, Rosepetal, Whitebird, Dovepaw, Sorrelpaw, Mousepaw, Owlpaw, Dustfur, and Darkstorm will come to the gathering tonight. They rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Ravenstar mewed. Foxheart padded across the camp, towards Icestorm.

"Hey." Icestorm purred.

"Have you noticed Heatherstripe and Blazestrike keeping distance from each other?" Foxheart asked.

"Yes, they been growing apart, ever since the fire." Icestorm murmured.

"They shouldn't let something like parentage separate them. Would they have grown apart if Blazestrike hadn't known Tigerlily was his mother? Family is the most important thing. In the end, they're the most important thing." Foxheart sighed.

"You know Foxheart, they remind me of you." Icestorm mewed.

"What? No, the reason I drifted away from Nightstripe and Tigerlily is different." Foxheart scoffed.

"But it's still the same thing. I don't see you speaking to your siblings either. Before you talk to Blazestrike and Heatherstripe, maybe you should set things right with your siblings first." Icestorm purred, padding over to Blossomstem and Brackenpelt. _Maybe Icestorm's right? I shouldn't scold Heatherstripe and Blazestrike when I'm making the same mistake they are. _Foxheart thought as Ashberry brushed past him. The ThunderClan cats had stated to leave for the gathering. Foxheart followed his Clan mates to the ThunderClan border. Before long, the were at the small island. Foxheart scanned the group of cats. _There they are! _He spotted who he was looking for. He padded over to them, rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say.

"Hi Foxheart!" Nightstripe purred.

"How's ThunderClan?" Tigerlily asked.

"My Clan is fine thanks." Foxheart mewed.

"So what brings you over here? You usually ignore us at gatherings, what's on your mind brother?" Nightstripe asked.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. Look, I've made mistakes. And so have you but that doesn't mean I should ignore you. We may have grown up in different Clans, but that doesn't matter. You're my siblings and I shouldn't over-look that. Can we restart, everything? I'm willing to let everything go, are you?" Foxheart asked, looking each of them in the eye.

"I'll let everything go, if it meant you forgiving me for what I did I would do anything." Nightstripe mewed, Foxheart could see a twinkle of pain in his eyes. _Cinderpaw would want me to forgive him. _

"How can I not agree? Foxheart you saved my kits. Blazestrike will be a strong and loyal warrior thanks to you." Tigerlily purred.

"Thank you. Just because I grew up in another Clan, doesn't mean I shouldn't neglect you and Nightstripe. For that, I am sorry." Foxheart shook his head.

"We forgive you." Tigerlily purred.

"Thank you." Foxheart mewed.

"The gathering is starting, I guess I better join my Clan." Foxheart purred.

"Bye!" Tigerlily called.

"Bye." Foxheart mewed.

"Oh, and Foxheart?" Nightstripe called over his shoulder.

"Yes Nightstripe?" Foxheart asked.

"My name isn't Nightstripe. It's Night_star_!" He purred.

**So what do you think? Sadly, there is only one chapter left to go... review what you thought of this chapter!**


	23. Life is Perfect

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, are you ready?" Whitebird asked. Ravenstar had lost his final life. ThunderClan would miss him dearly, Ravenstar now walks the starry skies along with Swirlpool, Lionkit, Thornfur, Willowtail, Moonshine, Lilyflower, Mollyberry, Starsong and Ivypelt who had all died fighting the green cough that still faintly loomed the camp.

"Touch your nose to the pool." Whitebird instructed. Foxheart nodded, touching his nose to the Moon Pool. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He awoke in StarClan's forest, there were shadowy figures around him. _They're hee to give me my nine lives. _He thought. One cat stepped forward. _Ravenstar. _

"Foxheart, with this life I give you Courage. Use it to guide your Clan though troubled times." Ravenstar mewed. Foxheart felt a jolt of pain, he felt like it would knock him over, but it didn't. He remained on his paws as the next cat stepped forward. _Mossfur! _He remained silent as the she-cat who had nursed and raised him stepped forward. At her paws were his former littermates, Sorrelkit and Cloudkit. They had died of a terrible sickness. He missed them dearly.

"Foxheart, with this life I give you Honesty, for the many things you may have to tell your Clan. Perhaps you will be more honest than I was." He felt another jolt of pain. _Is it going to be like that for all the lives?_ Foxheart wanted to scream at her not to leave but he still remained silent as he waited for the third StarClan warrior to step forward. Instead of one, three cats stepped forward. _Redfire, Thistlepaw and Sandpaw. Where's Cinderpaw? _

"With this life we give you Love, use it to care for your Clan as you would your kits." Thistlepaw purred.

"I wish I could have saved you, all three of you." Foxheart mewed.

"There was nothing you could have done." Sandpaw mewed, walking away with her brothers. _I'll miss them. _The fourth cat walked over to him. _Owlfeather! I didn't know he was in StarClan. _

"Foxheart, with this life I give you Judgement. Use it to judge cats not on their parentage, but by their heart." Owlfeather purred as Foxheart was hit with yet another jolt of pain. It started to hurt less now.

"Owlfeather, how are you in StarClan?" Foxheart asked.

"I never truly left the Clan. My heart will always lie with ThunderClan." Owlfeather mewed, he walked away without another word. Foxheart was visited by Berrypelt, Cherryblossom, Hollystar and Swirlpaw. He waited patiently, wondering who the last cat to visit him would be. A small she-cat stepped forward. _Cinderpaw! _

"Foxheart, with this life I give you Forgiveness, Use it to forgive those who deserve to be forgiven." Cinderpaw purred. _She means Nightstar. She knows I will never completely forgive him for what he did to her. _

"Goodbye Father." Cinderpaw purred, walking away.

"Foxheart, you are now Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan. I know you will be a brave and respected leader." Ravenstar purred. The former ThunderClan leader began to fade, along with the rest of the StarClan cats. Foxstar awoke beside the Moon Pool.

"Well? How did it go?" Whitebird asked.

"It went well. I saw,"

"No. You're not supposed to speak of what you saw. Come on Foxstar, let's go back to camp." Whitebird purred.

* * *

"Foxheart! You're back!" A small ginger tom kit purred.

"Are you Clan leader now?" A tortoise-shell tom kit asked.

"Don't be mouse-brained, of course he's Clan leader!" A ginger and tortoise-shell she-kit scoffed, batting her brother on the side of his head.

"Brightkit, be nice to your brothers." Icestorm scolded.

"Sorry Icestorm." Brightkit apologised.

"It's okay, why don't you, Bumblekit and Boltkit go play with Thistlekit, Cinderkit, Sandkit and Redkit?" Icestorm suggested.

"Okay!" Bumblekit, the tortoise-shell tom purred as he raced towards the nursery, his brother and sister close behind.

"Let's go make sure our kits don't get into any trouble." Foxstar laughed. He walked beside Icestorm towards the nursery, their tails entwined. _First Cinderpaw, Brackenpelt, Redfire and Blossomstem, then Thistlepaw, Sandpaw, Blazestrike and Heatherstripe, and now Brightkit, Bumblekit and Boltkit. I just hope our three new kits don't get hurt. _

"Come on! Come play!" Bumblekit scoffed, prodding Breezefeather's two kits with his paw.

"Can we play?" Nightkit pleaded.

"I don't know." Breezefeather mewed anxiously.

"Please!" Sagekit begged.

"Just let them play, I'm sure they won't get into too much trouble, now will they?" Blazestrike mewed.

"No dad, we won't!" Nightkit promised. Foxstar could see that the young tom had his father's eyes. The young she-kit was more like her mother.

"Alright, just be careful!" Breezefeather warned them as they raced away. Foxstar wasn't even sure if they had heard her. Foxstar glanced over at Sunnysky, she had one small kit at her side, Hollykit.

"Hi Foxheart!" Heatherstripe purred.

"Fox_star._ How's your kits doing?" Foxstar asked.

"They're fine. I named them when you were gone, Thistlekit, Sandkit, Redkit and Cinderkit. For the siblings I've lost." Heatherstripe mewed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine warriors." Foxstar purred. Foxstar padded out of the nursery. He could see Shrewpaw, Briarpaw and Dawnpaw in the clearing. Doveflight, Sorrelwhisper, Mousepool and Owlstripe were walking out of the warriors den. Skystorm, Rainfoot, Smoketail and Firebreeze were by the fresh-kill pile. Rosepelt, Rowanfur and Hawkblaze padded into the camp, Hawkblaze had led a border patrol. Foxstar glanced around the camp. _There's something I have to do. _Foxstar padded over to the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting!" Foxstar called. The Clan began to emerge from their dens.

"StarClan have given me my nine lives." Foxstar started.

"Foxstar! Foxstar!" The Clan chanted.

"There is something I need to do, I must appoint a new deputy. I've thought hard about this, and I've thought of one cat, who would be perfect. He had moe to prove than most, and he's proved where his loyalties lie. Cloudwind, will the new Clan deputy!" Foxstar purred.

"Cloudwind! Cloudwind!" The Clan chanted. Satisfied, Foxstar leapt down from the high rock and padded over to Redstripe.

"I hope you're not offended, that I didn't choose you." Foxstar mewed.

"Not at all, Cloudwind was the perfect choice." Redstripe purred.

"I have an idea." Foxstar mewed.

"What?" He asked.

"Hang on," Foxstar purred, padding into the nursery.

"Heatherstripe, could you watch Bumblekit, Brightkit and Boltkit?" He asked.

"Of course." She purred. Foxstar nodded, leading Icestorm out of the nursery.

"What are we doing?" Icestorm asked.

"Cedarleaf! Silverstreak!" He called. The two cats padded over to him.

"Yes Foxstar?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Come on, were going on a patrol." Foxstar purred.

"A patrol? you dragged me out of the nursery to do a patrol?" Icestorm narrowed her eyes.

"Just like old times except," Foxstar stopped.

"Except Cherryblossom isn't here." Cedarleaf finished.

"Let's go then." Redstripe purred. Foxstar led them out of the tunnel. He remembered racing through this tunnel, finding the perfect place for ThunderClan to camp. He remembered carrying Sandpaw and Blazestrike into the camp when they were just tiny kits.

"I smell WindClan!" Cedarleaf growled.

"We are close to the WindClan border." Silverstreak retorted. Foxstar had been so lost in thought he hadn't payed attention as to where he was going.

"There must be a patrol near by." Icestorm observed.

"There they are." Redstripe mewed.

"Foxheart." Nightstar dipped his head to his brother.

"Actually, it's Fox_star._" Foxstar purred.

"I'm sorry about your Clan leader." Tigerlily, Foxstar's sister dipped her head. Foxheart could see three apprentices beside them. He didn't recognise any of them.

"Foxstar, I want you to meet my kits. This is Sedgepaw, Streampaw and Swiftpaw." Tigerlily purred happily.

"You're not giving them to me again, are you?" Foxstar joked.

"Tigerlily, what is her talking about?" Sedgepaw asked.

"You wouldn't really give us away, would you?" Streampaw asked.

"Of course she wouldn't, why would she give away her kits? You wouldn't do that, would you?" Swiftpaw asked his mother, trying to reassure his sisters.

"He said that, because I did it before. But the circumstances were different then, WindClan was run by an awful leader. They would have died if I hadn't brought them to Foxstar. Thanks to him, they survived. No only one of them is alive, and it's because of me." Tigerlily sighed.

"Tigerlily, there's nothing you could have done." Foxstar mewed.

"What happened?" Streampaw asked.

"Wolfstar murdered her, to get back at me." Blazestrike mewed, padding over to them.

"Blazestrike, what are you doing here?" Redstripe demanded.

"I was hunting nearby, I heard WindClan so I came over." Blazestrike mewed, if he was lying there was no way of telling.

"Blazestrike, why don't you meet Tigerlily's kits, Sedgepaw, Streampaw and Swiftpaw." Silverstreak flicked her tail towards the three apprentices.

"Blazestrike, you can stay here and talk with them. We'll continue with our patrol." Foxstar purred, Blazestrike nodded. His patrol padded away. He let them get ahead of him.

"Foxstar, is everything alright?" Icestorm asked.

"Yeah, everything is perfect. Life in the Clan is perfect."

**So what do you think? This is in fact the last chapter... I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
